The Beasts of Ordon
by Imagination that
Summary: The wolf people had been attacking the villagers for years and many of them had been slaughtered. Finally though the Ordonians have managed to capture the last of the feral beasts, and once he is dead they will be safe. So why does this boy say that upon his death the village will be massacred? Short story, AU Twilight Princess.
1. A Prisoner of our Beliefs

**A/N:** Hi everyone, I've got a new **short **story done, and by short I mean it's around five chapters. I wanted to make it longer but I couldn't find anyway that I really liked in order to make it one of my larger stories. Anyway I kind of like that it wasn't too long. Now this being said none of the chapters are terribly long either with the exception being the last chapter. Now I won't be posting the next chapter until next weekend since I'm due to have house guests this weekend and unless they leave sooner than I think I'm not going to have time for editing. Hopefully you enjoy this as it's an AU twist on Twilight Princess, which if you've read my profile you know that's one of my favorite games.

Speaking of my profile I want to encourage everyone to go at least check out the bottom of it and vote in the poll there. I'm working on expanding my one-shot called 'The Offer' and since it's up I thought it would be a good way to get reader input. The bottom of my page contains more information on this, plus I'm hoping to change out the poll this weekend so cast your vote now as I only have three votes on it at the moment.

Lastly I want to thank anyone who reads this and I hope you'll let me know your thoughts on it; be they good, bad, or somewhere in-between. As you might suspect I don't own Legend of Zelda or it's characters, I just write stories about it.

Later

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Prisoner of our Beliefs<span>**

Torches burned in the dark night as the small procession made its way out of the forest. The dark shadows of the night barely seemed to quell away from the torches' light yet their bearers marched on, an obvious sense of pride emanating off of the four people. They walked in a careful formation so as to not drop their burden, for carried between them hanging from sturdy wooden poles was a cage.

Within the thick metal bars of the cage was a large black and silver wolf. The beast was so large that it barely had room to stand or turnabout and was instead forced to lie down inside its prison glaring with intelligent, hard; blue eyes at its captors. As they marched along the path the forest began to thin until they came to a clearing with only a large tree situated within the confines of the high dirt walls. As they continued to move forward more light was shone upon the group from torches placed in the ground around a small village.

Several joyous cries could be heard at the sight of the bearers entering the village with the cage born between them heading for a slightly raised platform in the middle of the village. For a moment it appeared that they would set the cage down on the platform but instead they set it down near it, removing the poles they had used to carry it as they did so. Now that they were standing next to it more details could be seen about the platform they had set the cage near.

Sturdy thick wooden beams sat tall on either side with another situated atop the beams and what appeared to be eyehole pins pounded into the wood with rope passing through the eyelets. Though the shadows were deep one could almost see a similar set up near the base of the beams with more ropes coiled there. The one thing that could clearly be made out even in the dim torch light was the blood stains on the platform. No amount of rain or scrubbing could ever remove the deep brow stain on the stone, nor could it erase the implications of what was meant to happen here.

"Rusl, Ashie, Jaggle; Fado I'm glad to see you've returned whole to us. Tell me what do you have there?"

"Mayor Bo," greeted the middle aged ash blonde man. Wiping his brow, despite the band there, the man called Rusl smiled tiredly as he looked at the larger man who limped towards them using a stout polished cane.

"Bo, I think we're in luck. For the first time in years the village can sleep in peace. We're almost positive this is the last of them."

The large bullish man gasped turning to stare at the cage, however, now instead of a wolf confined within its bars there sat a young man. The apparent teen seemed to completely contradict the wolf that had been there only moments before. Where the wolf had been dark in coloring the youth's hair was dark blonde and his skin pale. The wolf had been enormous for its kind yet the boy within the bars was short and lithe. The only resemblance to the animal that had been there before were his eyes. They were just as blue and hard as the wolf's had been and like the wolf he continually glared at his captors.

This sudden change didn't seem to perturb the two men as they looked at the boy returning his hard look. Before any more could be said a dark haired woman came up to the pair speaking excitedly. "Ya shoulda seen it Mayor Bo. The way Rusl trapped that beast was genius, yeah."

The two other men who had been with the party cheered in agreement, yet even with that a clear snort was heard from the direction of the boy. "Quiet you," snarled the woman, "no one wants to hear from a beast."

"Now Ashie, perhaps we should hear him out; after all he must have taken this form because he wanted to speak to us."

"Hmph," snorted the boy again, "not really I just wanted to be sure to look that coward in the eyes when he murders me." The young trapped boy indicated Rusl as he said this giving the man a glare that could have been shooting daggers.

"You take that back," roared the young man who had also returned with the group. He was perhaps only a few years older that the wolf boy but he was enormous with thick arms and shoulders; if they stood side by side he would likely stand at least a head taller than the blond boy.

"Calm yourself Fado," said Mayor Bo eyeing the larger boy. "He is just trying to goad you into doing something reckless so he might escape. His kind are the foulest of tricksters as we all know."

The imprisoned youth snarled at Bo's words baring his teeth slightly allowing the torch light to glint off them. "We have no need of tricks or conniving plots like you or your supposed 'genius' here," he said indicating Rusl. "Yes, it takes an extreme amount of intelligence to drive someone into a cage by having arrows shot at them from every other direction but the one you want them to run in. I only wish your archers had had better aim and managed to actually kill me instead of forcing me to be captured and allowing you to gloat before you finish me."

"Yeah well if you wanted to die you could've just stood still, yeah. That's your own fault foul beast," said Ashei stepping towards the cage fists clenched.

The youth glared at her again speaking in a scathing voice, "If I could have I gladly would have wench, but the curse I'm bound by won't let me kill myself. I am always forced to keep going until I can go no further. If you want to know more about it you can ask that cowardly bastard you called a genius."

Anger emanated off of the young man the more he spoke his body quivering at the suppressed emotion. At his accusation of calling the man, Rusl, a coward; a slim kind faced woman stepped forward. She rested one hand around the small of Rusl's back and the other on her large belly showing she was close to giving birth. "My husband is no coward. He is a brave man who has protected this village with his life."

The blonde boy looked at the pregnant woman eyes lingering on her shoulders gaze hardening as he did so. "If you consider his acts a form of bravery then you must have no notion of cowardliness. For he is the one that shot my father in the back even when my father was trying to make peace between our people and was in no way threatening your husband. He is also the one who killed my youngest brother who's fur you wear around your shoulders. Did you know that was his first hunt out of the village? He was only ten and terrified to leave our home for we all knew of the dangers, but he went with my mother and sister tracking a herd of deer to bring food back to the village. They should have been safe; should have come home. Instead I lost both of my siblings and my mother that day."

The boy's eyes roved around the crowd now standing around the square listening to the conversation with the 'feral beast'. "In fact it seems to be quite the morbid tradition amongst your people to wear the skins of my dead comrades. I can see my mother's coat on that young girl standing next your mayor, one of my best friends that I grew up with, around the girth of that trembling man, and that red-head is wearing the fur of one our strongest fighters who only died because his leg was broken."

Several gasps and murmurs flew amongst the villagers at the end of the boy's words. Rusl moved forward slightly pulling out of his wife's embrace, ready to confront the boy's accusation. "If you are talking about that deranged one of your kind that tried to make me believe your kind weren't the vicious murdering beasts we all know you to be, then you are quite mistaken. I was protecting my life and the lives of everyone in this village…"

"From what," cut in the boy sharply his azure eyes seeming to glow in the torch light. "I was there that day when he spoke to you and I saw everything. I watched as he stood and faced you man to man and explained the truth of our pack to you. I saw how you belittled him instead of listening and then the moment he turned away because he heard a noise that you could not, you put an arrow through his chest. He tried to make peace tried to save both our families, but you were such a self-righteous ignorant bastard you couldn't even consider the possibility that there was some truth to his words. I then watched as you dragged off his body like the barbarians you are. Now it's likely you have his pelt somewhere in your home to remind you of your great victory over a man who wasn't showing you any aggression let alone attacking you. Being the coward you are you didn't even have the courage to look him in the face when you struck him down."

Rusl's face flushed red at the boy's words but before he could say anything Mayor Bo spoke up in his defense. "Rusl was right to take any opportunity presented to him. If he hadn't he would have been dead or at the very least maimed like I was by one of you foul beasts; in fact the one you said was your mother did this to me." As he spoke Bo indicated his leg with the thick wooden cane he used.

However, his statement did not seem to curb the boy's anger in the slightest as he again offered another rebuttal for their statements. "Your leg would have been fine had you not been so stupid. My mother was trying to keep you away from an encampment of demons. A few of our pack had been posted around the area until we could assemble enough of our warriors to take them out. You were the one who insisted on trying to go into that section of the forest despite the fact she gave you obvious warnings to turn around. She attempted to pull you back and was trying to be gentle so as to not hurt you, but you struggled and hit her so much she had to bite down harder. Thanks to your blows you took out one of her eyes and later killed her as repayment for saving your ungrateful life. She even felt bad that she had hurt you and said the loss of her eye was fair penance for what happened."

The young woman who had stood next to Rusl came forward speaking in a quiet voice that still held all her anger and hatred for the youth. "If she was trying to save Bo why not just take a human form and explain that to him. And why would she wish to save his life in the first place, you and your people are nothing but a bunch of mindless blood thirsty beasts?"

The boy scowled deeply at the woman again his eyes were drawn to the fur wrapped around her shoulders keeping out the chill of the night. "With the demons about there was too much danger and she had to be ready to fight them; not to mention she would have been weaker and her senses dulled in that form. If the demons didn't try to kill her that brute would have so she did what she thought was best."

The boy paused for a moment but before any more could be said he posed a question of his own. "Why all the pretenses and talking. Why haven't you killed me already then readied my corpse for skinning? You might as well get it over with because once I'm dead your own deaths will soon follow."

The large young man, Fado, snorted at this, "Yeah right, for the first time in years we'll be able to sleep in peace knowing no mangy half wolf is going to slaughter us in our beds."

The boy in the cage only glared at him then turned away from the crowd staring out into the dark night apparently done talking with the villagers. Fado seemed to take this as an admission of defeat and was ready to continue on when Bo interrupted him.

"Well folks I'd say that's enough for the night we'll deal with this," he waved his hand towards the wolf boy, "in the morning. For now get some sleep. After tomorrow we can celebrate as we'll no longer have to worry about being hunted down."

These were met with a cheer from the small crowd of villagers as they began to disperse some throwing backwards looks and a few curses at the trapped boy. If the boy heard them he gave no indication continuing to stare out at the darkness of the night.


	2. The Difference between Lies and Truths

**The Difference between Lies and Truths**

Bo had asked to talk to Rusl privately after the impromptu gathering broke up sending his daughter Ilia home saying he would be along soon. Rusl too had Uli and their young son, Colin, go along ahead of him while the two men walked along the shore of the large pond that allowed life in the village. For several moments they were quiet as they walked somehow a silent agreement had been formed to wait until none of the other villagers were within earshot. Once they reached the point furthest from the nearest residence Bo turned to Rusl leaning heavily upon his cane.

"Rusl, that… boy spoke earlier of you having killed his father after he spoke to you. I don't recall you ever mentioning any of this and I would very much like it if you explained to me what he was talking of."

Rusl sighed running his hand through his hair looking out along the calm waters before answering the larger man. "It was about a year ago that I was out in the forest hunting with some of the others. I'd gotten a ways away from the group and was trying to make my way back to them when I heard a rustle in a nearby bush. When I turned I watched a large man rose from the bush shifting into his human form. I'll admit it Bo I was terrified so much so I was shaking too much to bring my bow up to bear on him. He was so close he could have taken me out but instead he raised his hands as a sign of surrender speaking calmly to me like we were friends. He said he merely wished to speak with me and wished me no harm. He asked that I hear him out for both our villages' sakes. I was too stunned to do anything else but nod.

He told me that all the strife between our people was unnecessary and that his people weren't the ones killing ours. He said that his people were bound to protect our village and that they weren't the reason our villagers were being killed. He told me that a large number of monsters had started inhabiting the forest and they were the ones killing our loved ones. The man said that his people had been trying to stop the creatures but every time they eliminated one encampment another sprang up. Apparently the monsters had also taken out a few of their own too so their numbers were dwindling and it was becoming almost impossible for his pack to both protect us and eliminate the monster hordes.

I of course scoffed at that asking how he explained the claw and bite marks on the corpses. He said that the monsters were framing his people; that his people had been here for generations watching over the village unbeknownst to us. He then had the nerve to ask for a sit down with you, he said we could meet in neutral territory at the spring. That beast even had the nerve to suggest that he would come alone and unarmed while we could come with weapons, as if that would make a difference. I told him he was a fool to think there was even a chance that I would believe that, let alone bring someone else for him to feast upon. He shook his head at me as if to say something, but instead a feral growl came out of his mouth while is eyes went hard as stones. I knew in a moment I would be dead if I didn't act fast so I prepped my bow. Oddly as I took aim I noticed he had turned from me, but I let loose the arrow and took him down in one shot."

Bo nodded while Rusl again ran his hand through his hair before he continued. "The truth is though I never felt right about that kill. I know he would have killed me without a second thought but it just felt so wrong to shoot a man in the back; it wasn't how I was raised."

Bo was still nodding before he turned to Rusl speaking gravely. "I know what you mean Rusl but you did the right thing; I would have done the same thing in your situation. It's hard to kill them when they're in their human forms but no matter how they look they're still wild beasts at heart."

As he said this Bo looked to the village center where they could still see the torches burning brightly illuminating the area as well as the cage and its doomed inhabitant. "Just like tomorrow will be especially difficult if he chooses to remain in his human form; by Din he's no older than Ilia and she just turned fourteen."

Rusl sighed his eyes following Bo's to the wolf boy he had captured. "I know Bo but for the sake of the village and our children we must." The large man nodded as they lapsed into an uneasy silence.

The young man sat back against the bars of his small prison trying in vain to find a comfortable position, but it was impossible. He knew he might be more comfortable in his other form where he'd able to lie out upon the floor, but his wolf form was bigger and he would not give them the chance to kill him as a wolf to appease their minds. If they were to murder him, the last of his kind, they would have to look into his human eyes.

Out of habit he let his long pointed ears range out listening to the sounds of the night. He could easily hear the conversation of the two men causing his lip to involuntarily curl in a snarl at how casually they talked of his father's murder and even his own. Purposely he changed the direction of his thoughts not wanting his final hours to be consumed with the anger and hatred. The young wolf thought back to happier times, but before he could lose himself in the joyous memories of the past another much closer noise caught his attention.

His eyes automatically began scanning the darkness trying to find the source of the small gasp he had heard. The torches interfered with his search though, not allowing him to make out any details beyond their flickering light. The youth gave off another growl in frustration, he could normally see in the dark even when in his human for, but with the torches his eyes wouldn't adjust and he could make nothing out beyond their light. Worse still he couldn't even smell if there was someone nearby since all he could smell was the smoke. It gave him an uneasy feeling not being able to let his senses range out so he could know what was around him, after all sound could only tell you so much.

Before he could think more on the irritating beacons of light someone moved out of the shadows towards the glow. The teen was surprised, he had expected one of the adult villagers to return just to taunt him or finish him off. Instead standing awkwardly with a bowl and a cup in his small hands was a young blonde boy. For just a moment the boy in the cage felt a stab of pain. This young child looked very much like his younger brother except his hair was a brighter blonde and combed. Even the nervous and shy expression the boy wore was reminiscent of his brother. Shaking his head, looking slightly like the beast he could become, the youth dispelled the image. This boy was not his brother; his brother was dead and this boy's fellow villagers had killed him.

Before either could say anything a soft voice called out from the darkness, "Colin, what are you doing here?" As the voice spoke the speaker came into the light, showing it was the young girl that had worn the fur of the boy's mother. Now though she was holding the piece in her hands instead of around her shoulders despite the chill of the night.

"I-Ilia I-I-I," the little boy stuttered blushing profusely as he looked down at his feet. The young girl smiled placing her hand on the young boy's shoulder. "It's okay Colin," she said smiling kindly before looking at the wolf boy in the cage who was watching their interaction with intense blue eyes.

"I…," Ilia swallowed hard apparently trying to steel her courage to talk to the wolf boy. Taking a deep breath she started again, "I wanted to ask you something. You…you said this fur belonged to your m-mother. Is that true?" The girl was obviously nervous about broaching this subject and when she found his hard blue eyes staring coldly at her, she turned her head away unwilling to meet his level gaze.

Some may have felt sorry for the girl in this situation but the boy felt no pity. These people who his family had been bound to protect had slaughtered his people to near extinction, and by this time tomorrow they would accomplish that goal. His tone was every bit as hard as his gaze when he answered her.

"No it didn't _belong_ to my mother, it _was _my mother. The same fur you wear around your shoulders is the fur I snuggled into when I was a pup. I remember leaning close to her side comforted by her warmth and softness when I was scared. The woman whose pelt you hold was a fierce fighter, one of our strongest, and a devoted mother. She was a beacon to my people and a shining example to my siblings and me. But now she's dead and you wear her to keep warm unknowing of all the lives the person who bore that fur touched."

Ilia, gasped dropping the fur as her hands shot to her mouth. Colin looked about ready to cry for the harsh words the wolf boy had spoken. If the teen noticed their distressed reactions he either ignored them or did not care if he was upsetting them. Given the circumstances the latter was more likely as he growled at the two when his mother's fur met the ground.

"Have you so little decency girl that you'll further degrade her sacrifice by throwing her to the filthy ground?!"

Ilia's face immediately went pale as she hurried to scoop up the fur shawl muttering, "Sorry," quietly while wrapping it around her shoulders.

The boy didn't say anything just continued to glare at them. To break the tense silence Ilia turned to Colin who had been standing back watching the exchange between the two teens.

"Colin why are you here, and what do you have there?" The little boy blushed profusely before mumbling an answer that neither of them could understand.

"I'm sorry Colin I didn't catch that. What did you say," Ilia asked kindly.

Taking a deep breath the child spoke again his voice clearer now but no less nervous. "I-I thought maybe he might be hungry or thirsty and he can't get dinner so…," Colin gulped before continuing, "…so I brought him some water and food."

Ilia smiled gently at the shy boy speaking softly, "That was very thoughtful of you Colin. Wasn't it?" Her last statement was directed to the boy in the cage.

Neither of them had seen the look of confusion pass on the boy's face when Colin spoke of bringing him food and drink. He had only just replaced the look with his hard mask when Ilia turned back to him. Instead of acting grateful the boy curled his lip at the pair of villagers.

"What use is it to give sustenance to a dead man? Besides, why would I take anything from a village full of ingrates and murders?" His tone while quiet but it had maintained the hard edge he had used since he had been brought here.

Colin gasped blushing while stepping back; Ilia's face too went red but it was not from embarrassment. Instead she turned a furious gaze onto the caged wolf boy glaring at him just as hard as he had been glaring at them.

"You don't have to be so mean! Colin was just trying to be nice; the least you could do was say thank you. He's just a child! It's not like he really understands anything nor has he ever hurt you or any of your people!"

The imprisoned youth snorted before he responded, "Oh so I should be thankful that I've been granted a last meal?! I should go easy on him just because of his age. That's funny because none in your village went easy on my little brother who was near his age, but you know what, he understood. Even at the age of ten my brother understood the intricacies of what we were doing and he knew that he could die. Ignorance was not a leisure that could be afforded by anyone in our village and I would very much doubt if this boy is as ignorant as you would claim. He smells of that man who captured me so I would bet he knows all too well what is going on."

Ilia's fists clenched at her sides as she spoke harshly to the other teen. "Maybe that's true but you can't blame Colin for that. He is just being kind to you despite the fact he's scared, at least he is trying to do the right thing. That's more than you can say since you've been nothing but rude to us since we came here."

The boy in the cage snarled fiercely, growling out his next words. "Leave me be. Let my last few hours be ones of peace with my memories of those I once held dear."

Ilia was about to say more but the boy turned his head away from them staring out into the dark of the night. She could feel Colin quaking under her fingers that rested on his small shoulder. Letting out a huff of air she prodded the small boy away from the area and the doomed boy. As they walked along the dark path back to their homes Colin spoke up tentatively.

"Ilia what did he mean when he said it didn't do any good to give suste-sustenance to a dead man," he had stumbled a little on the unfamiliar word but managed to get it out and continue on. "I don't know what sustenance is and I don't understand because he's not dead?"

Ilia winced at the innocent question cursing the other teen left and right in her mind. Knowing there really was no way out of this she knelt down to be at the youth's level. "Well sustenance, Colin, is another word for food and water. Basically it is means the things we intake for nourishment."

The little boy looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding his understanding then waiting for Ilia to continue with his next question. Instead of answering his question directly Ilia asked one of her own. "Tell me Colin do you know what's going to happen tomorrow."

The little boy's eyes took on a saddened look while he toed at the dirt with his shoe. "They're…my dad and the others…they're going to kill him." Ilia winced mentally, so he knew, outwardly she nodded her head trying to explain it to him.

"Yes Colin, by this time tomorrow he will be dead. When he said there was no point in giving him the food he was referring to that. He knows he will die tomorrow and because of that and his pride he doesn't want anything from us. Do you understand?"

Colin had watched her as she explained but now was again looking at his feet. "Why," the boy barely whispered. Ilia's brow furrowed in confusion not understanding his question. Before she could ask though he continued his voice strained and cracking from the tears he was holding back.

"Why do they have to kill him? He didn't seem too bad, and if he promises not to hurt anyone like they made Talo promise not to push me down anymore, then couldn't they let him go. I-I know he seemed kind of mean now but I think maybe he was just scared or…or upset. I mean he did say he lost his family and you said he knows he's going to d-d-die. I don't think I would be very happy and maybe I wouldn't be so nice then either."

Ilia's heart nearly broke at this and she quickly enveloped the boy in a tight hug. Poor Colin was such a kind good boy. His heart had never held an ounce of malice for anyone even when the other children picked on him. After a moment she let him go before her own watery eyes met his.

"Colin I know it's hard but if we let him go he'll just continue to hurt us. He may seem tame right now, but that's only because he's in that cage. If we let him go we could lose more of the village like we lost Shad, Malo, and Sera. I know it's hard, especially for you, but sometimes we just can't change people or their natures. He is a wolf, an animal, and we can't change that no matter how much we wish otherwise."

Colin sniffed but looked up at the kind girl giving her a watery smile. "I know it's silly of me to think that, Ilia. I'm sorry thank you."

"No Colin, it's not silly to think the best of people. You make sure to keep that point of view, okay?" The little boy nodded as Ilia nudged him towards his home standing from her previously kneeled position. As her hands briefly touched her shawl she winced at the thought of the boy's words to her. Slowly she too retreated to her home dreading the dawn, but knowing there was no way to stop it from coming.


	3. Eyes of the Past

**Eyes of the Past**

The boy had long since lost track of how many hours he'd sat in his small prison lost in memory. Instead of noticing the passage of time he played back his many memories dwelling for long periods on some of the happier times spent with his friends and family. Now though as the darkness deepened, as it often did just before the dawn, his thoughts centered on his last days spent within his village. He had been the only one to return home that time, the last of his kind. His guilt had been monumental in that moment for he had failed as a leader, failed to protect his people and they had paid the price for his failure.

The only sound that could be heard in the now desolate village was the slight rustle of the leaves as a gentle breeze blew through them. The quiet was deafening to his sensitive ears as he fell to his knees, tears cascading down his face. As if the very air was intent on reminding him of how he had failed, long forgotten sounds reached his ears. He could hear the echoes of laughter and the happy conversations that once filled the silence here. In his mind he could see the young pups running about in some game of their own design barking and yipping at one another. People walked to and fro on both two legs and four, going about their lives within the small community. Everyone was as close as family here sharing everything from achievements to failures. If someone was having difficulties then the others were always there to help them out. It was natural, they were a pack, and though they weren't true wolves they still acted like the proud beasts they sometimes took the form of.

A wolf was not meant to be alone and a lone wolf was indeed a sorry sight. They drew strength and courage from one another, knowing one's weakness was another's strength. Now he felt the all too real empty hollowness that came with being the only one left of his pack. He felt weak and vulnerable as the realization that he was the last of his kind took hold of him. As the anguish took him he let out a heart breaking pleading mix of a cry and howl that spoke clearly of his pain. Physically he was fine but inside his soul felt as if it had been ripped to tatters and burned at the edges so it could never again be mended. The agony was so consuming he lost all notions of time just sitting there drowning in his misery.

After an immeasurable amount of time he realized he had to do something, he had to at least honor his fallen comrades and then continue his lineage, though it would ultimately lead to his death. With heavy limps he picked himself up from the ground and began the search for what he would need.

It took him many hours to find all that tradition required, but eventually he had gathered an item from every villager he could ever remember and carefully placed them in the middle of the village. He knew some, including his entire family, had been honored in this way already but he felt he must do it one last time. He needed to pay ode to those who had fallen, those who had once stood here with him. He refused to forget any of them for they all deserved his respect and he in turn hoped he might earn theirs back.

After finding the items he needed he carefully placed out four bowls filled with incense and herbs making certain they were positioned exactly at the four directional points of the land. Candles were then placed between them so that they surrounded the items creating a makeshift shrine in the middle of the village. He quickly started at the head of the circle burning the mixtures in the bowls and lighting the candles. Once this was accomplished he knelt before the memorial and began to pray to the Three Golden Goddesses as well as the guardian deity of his people, Lobo.

He prayed they would guide his people to the Sacred Woods where they could rest in peace forever more. He prayed that none of them would suffer any longer. And he prayed that they would forgive him for his failures and shortcomings. The day passed this way as he kept up an almost endless mantra of prayers sent on the plumes of smoke to the ears of those beyond his reach.

As the sun fell and the gloaming hour came he shifted his form almost seeming to double in size. His people had often marveled at how such a small boy could hold within him such a large wolf. His father had often said his wolf was large because he possessed the greatest spirit of his people. The boy wasn't sure if this was true, but it no longer mattered. As the moon rose so too did his voice howling out in a sorrowful melody the songs of his people. Throughout the night he continued until his voice cracked and his throat ached, but he would not stop he owed them this much. As the celestial orbs again switched places he too switched and began the ritual once again. For many days he continued like this until the candles had burned to nubs and the fragrant mixtures were nothing more than ash easily blown away in the wind. It seemed almost metaphorical to him; as if the lives that had once stood here were the ashes and they were as just as easily scattered t the four corners of the globe leaving almost no trace of their existence behind.

Finally he stood on shaky legs feeling that at least he had given his loved ones a proper send off. Slowly he turned to leave the village not bothering to give it one last look, for he would never return here. In his mind's eye he conjured a final image of the village full of life just as he remembered it, one final image to remember it all by.

As he neared the Village of Ordon he found an area where he could at least have some shelter to sleep. It wasn't ideal as the area wasn't well protected and should the villagers or demons find him he would stand little chance against them alone. It did not matter to him though as the closer proximity would allow him to appease his calling to protect the village and perhaps if he was lucky he would soon get to rejoin his family.

The boy was so lost in his thoughts he failed to notice the lightening in the sky as the weak rays of the sun began casting their ever growing golden glow along the land. If he had been paying more attention he might have heard the sounds of doors opening and closing as the occupants of the houses awoke, or heard the quiet murmur of several of the villagers as they discussed how to proceed. As it was this all escaped his notice as he continued to think back on a time long since passed so it was with great shock when something pulled tight around his throat constricting his airway.

Instinct took him then as he began thrashing about and clawing at what he now realized was a rope around his neck. Though the cage was small he managed to still twist about earning a shout from someone behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man he recognized as one of those who had helped in his capture, though he didn't know his name. The man held a pole in his hands and the rope around his neck was protruding from the center. Realization came instantly, this allowed them to control him, which meant his end was near.

Still he fought the constricting implement as people shouted around him and the door to his cage was opened. His first urge was to make a break for the opening, to escape, but as he gave a mighty tug he was pulled back slamming harshly into the unforgiving bars.

"Yo, hurry it up! He's stronger than he looks," shouted the man holding him.

As he looked up with blurred vision he saw another pole and rope coming at him. He tried to move away but his small confines prevented it and soon he had two ropes around his neck cutting off most of his air.

"Alright Jaggle, we got him. Let go your end. Ashei Fado, be ready when I pull him out."

Though he heard the words everything was happening too fast for him to think clearly let alone be able to counteract. He felt his body dragged forward by his neck as one of the ropes loosened and the other tightened. All too soon he was removed from the cage but before he could make another escape attempt strong arms gripped his own.

"Get rid of the cage, quickly now. Jaggle your pole is clear grab it and help us hold him."

All too soon the pressure on his throat increased once more as he assumed the other man, Jaggle, picked his pole up again. Roughly his was manhandled forwards towards the raised dais with the brown blood stains. Apparently he was now where they wished him to be as a voice shouted once again.

"Good hold him there. Bo quickly now the ropes."

His struggles were weakening due to his lack of air but still he continued to fight, though he knew it was hopeless. Very soon he felt rough ropes bite into his wrists and ankles effectively ceasing his struggles.

"Alright the ropes are secure tighten them up," called out someone very near his ear making him wince from the loud noise.

Within seconds of that statement he felt his arms being pulled taut over his head as his feet slid across the stone platform farther apart. Sharp pains shot through his joints as his limbs were stretched further away from his body. Just as he felt sure they were planning on slowly ripping him apart they ceased drawing in the ropes with a short call, "Alright that's good, lock 'em in."

He took in a large gulp of air panting heavily as the pole rope devices were removed from around his neck. For several seconds he wasn't conscious of anything other than the burning in his lungs as his body worked to desperately regain its lost air. Slowly the black that had encircled the edges of his vision cleared enabling him to look about.

It seemed that every single resident of the small farming community had turned out to watch the execution of the last 'murderous beast' that had haunted them. He looked among the faces, many of which he recognized by sight, but had no name to go with them. His eyes traversed the crowd before coming to rest on two familiar faces. The girl Ilia and the boy Colin stood at the forefront of the macabre gathering.

Ilia's eyes shone with unshed tears as she watched his final moments. He nearly growled out at her to turn away, for the last thing he needed or wanted was her pitying looks. Instead though, he took a deep calming breath as he did not wish his final moments to be angry ones. With that thought in mind he looked towards the young boy who so reminded him of his younger brother. Colin's eyes too shone with tears, but they were not tears of pity; no these were the innocent tears of sadness only a child could have.

Briefly he wondered why they would allow him to watch this, but is for only a moment this thought crossed his mind. This boy was coming to an age when he would have to leave childish things behind and start on his way to becoming a man. It was time for him to face the unpleasant realities of life, and so he would learn what it took to protect his home and family. This realization pained him even more so, because he too remembered when his own brother had begun his journey to becoming an adult. The sad truth of it all, though, was his brother never got the chance to grow up and neither would Colin. Once the demons realized there were no more wolves around to protect the village they would lead a full scale invasion on the small community; mercilessly slaughtering every man, woman, and child here.

For the scarcest of seconds he closed his eyes as the regret ate at him, if only things had turned out differently. When the demons had begun attacking the villagers his people had quickly attempted to destroy the monsters before they could hurt too many in the village. Unfortunately the demons seemed to be able to reproduce endlessly and no matter how many times his people wiped out their numbers more would always follow.

In an endeavor to stop the flow of monsters they had sent out several of their number to scout for the leader of the demons, but few had returned from these reconnaissance missions and those that had had only barely made it. None of them had been able to find out much other than the demons came from the East.

Due to the necessity of protecting Ordon his people could no longer remain obscure and elusive from the village as they had done for years now. Once the Ordonians realized they existed they had begun to fear the hybrid people; they took every available opportunity to kill one of them further diminishing their ranks. In a last ditch effort to save both their people the alpha of the pack, his father, had tried talking to one of the villagers.

He was well aware of the dangers but had insisted on going alone, for he needed the village's trust. The boy had followed his father against his wishes, but was helpless to stop his murder for he was not faster than an arrow. The day that he returned to announce the death of their beloved leader had been one of the hardest moments of his life. His only consolation had been that his mother and siblings had already been long since dead so he did not have to see their tears.

After that, by the law of the pack, he became the alpha despite his young age. His poor leadership had cost the few people, who still remained of his pack, their lives. The worst had been that last doomed mission to try once again to clear off the demons. There had only been five of them left, three of which were far too young to go on this kind of job but they had little choice in the matter. The curse they were bound by meant all of them were forced to do their utmost to protect the inhabitants of Ordon. They had split up to surround the demon camp and though they had taken many of them out only he had survived by the end of the day. Now he watched as the mayor and the man who captured him came to stand in front of him, ready to finish him off.

"Rusl, you have everything ready," asked the large mayor staring intently at the wolf boy that glared back at them blue eyes full of fire.

"Yes Bo, I prepared the arrowhead last night in the poison. All I need to do now is take the shot." The mayor nodded to the response and stepped aside as Rusl came forward with a bow and a single arrow.

For a moment he looked at the doomed boy bound by the tight, and likely painful cords. His eyes never left Rusl's face and as much as he wished he could Rusl could not turn away from their intensity. It would be so much easier if he didn't have to look this boy in the eyes or if he was at least in his wolf form. Having to kill the youth like this truly did make him feel like a murderer.

Idly his mind wandered to the boy's accusations the previous night; coward he had called Rusl and at this moment Rusl could not find he disagreed with those words. It was clear though that the boy would not make this easy on him and Rusl could not back down. For the sake of the village and his family this young boy had to die.

He wished Colin did not have to watch this, but his son often shied away from things like weapons or hunting. It was time he learned that when it came to protecting your own, you could not afford mercy to those who would show you none. Taking a calming breath the warrior notched the arrow ready to draw back the string with practiced movements when the wolf boy shouted out to the gathered village. "Once you have slain me keep your arms at ready and do not drop your defenses lest you all be slaughtered."

Rusl ground his teeth together, so the boy was still trying to make them buy that cockamamie story. Refusing to acknowledge the boy's words Rusl pulled back the string, taking careful aim. He hoped to make it a clean shot and stop the boy's heart instantly, but should his mark be off the poison would kill him in but a few minutes as it seeped through his blood stream.

It wasn't ideal, but it assured a clean kill of the beast; then once his form took that of the wolf they could relieve him of his pelt. He wasn't sure why but whenever one of his kind died their bodies always reverted to their monstrous forms; the why didn't matter though. All that mattered was once he loosed this arrow his village would be free of the fear that had gripped them for so long now. With one last look at the boy Rusl's fingers loosened on the string.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi everyone, I've got the next two chapters up of this short little story, which puts us halfway done. I likely won't get any more of this up until next weekend, but a little anticipation is always good. As always let me know what you think of the story in a review. Speaking of reviews I have two to mention and a few thanks to give out.

First thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I hope you're enjoying it.

TwiliWolf13: Thank you, I'm glad you think it is awesome. I have continued it so no worries there. Hm, answering might be a bit of a spoiler but I'm sure you're smart enough to know the answer. ;)

Guest: Not sure what to make of this review so…

Lastly a big thanks to all those who have put this story on their follow/favorite list, which includes the following people. Cyborgandroid, Noven01, Oblivious Reader, Schini10, Skyefall O. Bunnymund, Arison Nakaru, Crikeyawn, & Oracle of Seasons.

Thank you all and Later


	4. Facing your Demons

**Facing your Demons**

Before Rusl could release the arrow several earsplitting shrieks rent the air apart causing him to turn in the direction of the racket. As he moved his fingers released the taut string but he paid no mind to the path of the deadly projectile, he was far too shocked to care. He watched in horror as several large, black, hideously disfigured creatures tore into the village with piercing shrieks that almost seemed to paralyze him.

His shock did not last long though as he made his way forward into the fray while Bo shouted orders. By sheer luck any who could fight were armed and ready since they had known they would be dealing with the wolf boy. If at any time he had broken loose they had had to be ready to defend themselves and stop his escape. Now he thanked the Goddesses for their preparedness as he slashed his sword at one of the beasts. Chaos reigned around him and the other defenders of Ordon village as those who were without weapons tried to escape the surprise attack.

Rusl had never seen beasts such as these and he wasn't sure of how to fight them. They seemed to be able to take an endless amount of blows no matter how strong or pointed the strike was. As if this were not bad enough the attacks of the beasts were brutal relying completely on their speed and strength. Out of the corner of his eye Rusl watched as poor Hanch was sent flying from such a hit. He winced inwardly at the sickening sound of the man's impact with the large tree that stood in the village.

However, he could not afford to focus on the other man for long as the beast he was currently fighting drove him back with another clawed swipe. The monster had already done this several times forcing the warrior in a very certain direction. A quick glance around told the swordsman that his fellow villagers were being driven back in much the same manner. It only took Rusl a moment to realize what the beasts were doing but by then it was too late. Now he and all of the villagers stood huddled together surrounded by the monsters, easy pickings.

His eyes roved around looking for an escape route falling briefly on the wolf boy who had thus far been ignored by the demons. He still stood tied to the platform watching the proceedings, but as Rusl looked at him he noted something seemed to have changed in the boy's eyes. He could almost swear they held a look of pain and remorse, though why Rusl didn't know. Why would he show those emotions now, after all he was about to witness the slaughter of the people who had been ready to kill him.

Perhaps, Rusl was reading it wrong and the boy was only sorry he would not be making the killing blow himself, or maybe he was in league with these beasts and was impatient for them to release him. As Rusl tried vainly to decide the boy did something very peculiar. Pointedly he looked into Rusl's eyes before raising he head to the sky so all Rusl could see was his neck. After a brief moment he lowered his head while again looking pointedly at Rusl and then nodding in the direction of the creatures.

The boy's actions perplexed Rusl, why was the boy looking to the sky? Was he telling him to say his prayers because they would soon be meeting the Goddesses? As if Rusl would turn his attention away from the situation and expose his neck to the beasts. He turned from the boy feeling stupid for letting himself be distracted; instead focusing on the monsters.

For what seemed like the hundredth time he tried to find their weakness, but he came up empty again. Their bodies seemed to take an endless amount of abuse without slowing the creatures. They had wild tendrils sprouting from their heads and a thick plate that covered their faces and…and…necks?! He looked back towards the boy who again tilted his head back exposing his neck. He couldn't be telling them…but wasn't he one of them…? Rusl didn't get a chance to dwell on his confusion as the beasts tightened the circle they were trapped in.

"Yo Rusl, if you got any brilliant ideas now would be the time to share," said Jaggle fear all too evident in his voice.

Rusl wasn't sure if this would work but he didn't have any other options either so he whispered tersely back to the group. "I may have some way out of this. When I attack everyone scatter. Those without weapons head to the Ranch and slip over the fence. Everyone with weapons make sure the others get away." Rusl heard Uli's breathy, "no," but he had to, he had to make sure they lived even if he didn't.

With a bone chilling yell he charged at the nearest beast feinting a left-handed swing. As the black demon prepared for his attack Rusl switched direction aiming underneath the protective shield. The move wasn't perfect as the monster saw it coming at the last second. It brought up a hand to block, but Rusl's sword sliced clean through the appendage towards its neck.

The block did slow the swing down significantly as such it would not have normally been a fatal blow but, almost as soon as the blade made contact with the dark creature's neck it fell vanishing in a puff of black smoke. For the briefest of moments Rusl stood astounded the various shrieks and shouts of the villagers and creatures forced him to quickly shrug it off calling out to the others who were protecting the backs of the running villagers.

"Their neck is their weakness! Aim for the neck beneath the mask!" The battle began the vigor of the Ordonians having been renewed with this knowledge. However, even with this new found knowledge of how to beat the beasts it was no easy fight. Rusl had managed to take out two more of the creatures but he was tiring fast. The black beasts on the other hand did not seem capable of exhaustion and there were still so many of them.

Rusl soon found himself standing very near the wolf boy as more of the creatures advanced on him. "I can help you if you free me," hissed the boy just loud enough for Rusl to hear him. Rusl bristled at the boy's idea speaking before he had time to think on his words.

"What and allow you to help these demons to slaughter my village even quicker?! I think not." The boy growled as Rusl swiped at a monster forcing it back.

"Are you so thick headed and stubborn that even now you cannot see the truth of what my father and I told you earlier?! These are the very beasts responsible for killing not only your people but mine as well. I have experience fighting them and there are not so many that the danger would be too great. You and your fellows are struggling against them; you will all fall to exhaustion long before you deplete their numbers. Allow me to help you, it's what I was born to do." The boy's words were low and razor sharp as his eyes followed Rusl's movements.

Rusl hesitated a moment longer but as he looked about he could see the truth of the boy's words. They would not last much longer against these black fiends. So now it was up to him, leave the boy as he was and they would all be killed; free the boy and take the chance that he would either help them or kill them faster. Still not sure if he was doing the right thing Rusl swung his sword in a mighty downward arch cutting the ropes on the left side of the boy before circling round swiftly and doing the same to his right side.

The boy collapsed to one knee as he was freed head bent towards the ground. In the distance Rusl could hear his fellow villagers yelling at him. He could not make out their words, though it was very likely they thought he had lost his mind. Then as the boy looked up at him with a cold glare he realized he had made a deadly mistake.

The wolf boy sprang forward towards Rusl his form shifting in midair as he did so. All Rusl could do was pray that Uli and Colin would live through this as the jaws of death came at him. By instinct he had closed his eyes as the great black wolf flew at him, for a few heart stopping seconds he waited to feel the first bite that would lead to his death. But as the seconds continued he felt nothing; eventually curiosity caused him to tentatively open his eyes to find the wolf was nowhere to be seen. Beastly sounds came from behind him and once the man had turned about his jaw dropped in astonishment from the sight before him.

The wolf was attacking one of the monsters, somehow holding onto it body as his powerful jaws snapped at the creature's neck. As the demon fell the wolf pushed of the corpse before it disintegrated jumping to the next demon far quicker than Rusl would believe was possible. This one was ended far quicker than its companion had been; before it even began its fall to the ground the boy was running towards a large pack of the monsters that were attacking the remaining villagers.

Rusl was stunned by the ferociousness of the wolf but quickly came out of the stupor, there were still far too many of the monsters for the boy to take on alone. However, his forward charge was halted when he saw Mayor Bo lying on the ground, his cane broken into three pieces, and a nasty bleeding wound on his side. "Bo," Rusl exclaimed stopping near his friend but not kneeling down lest they be attacked.

"Rusl, what were you thinking freeing him. We're doomed now," the injured mayor nearly wailed out. Rusl only shook his head replying curtly while pulling the much larger man to safety.

"I don't think so Bo. He's the one who showed me how to destroy them and he's taking them out far quicker than we were able. Besides we can handle one lone wolf, but we would have been dead against whatever these foul things are."

Bo only nodded, too tired to argue, as Rusl again charged forward intent on helping to end this. As he did he noticed the wolf was circling around two of the monsters before leaping at one of them. He managed to take out the creature he attacked but its fellow swiped at him with one of its massive hands. Yelping the wolf was thrown several feet from the fight skidding in the dirt before coming to a halt.

Rusl about died then thinking the boy would not be able to continue, but to his amazement the dark wolf stood on trembling legs and after shaking out his coat started forward again. This time though his movements were not nearly as fluid or as swift, it was clear the attack had injured him in some way.

Knowing their chances were still precarious Rusl quickly rallied together those who were still standing in the village; he felt there might be one way they could more easily defeat the invaders. Talking swiftly to his fellows they divided themselves into pairs this time, before charging in.

Attacking two on one allowed one to be a distraction while another made the fatal blow to the beast. Even some of the villagers who were not skilled in combat helped for their hope had been restored that they may just live through this day yet. After many long minutes the last two beasts fell together, one by the jaws of the wolf boy and one at the hands of Rusl. There was a brief eerie moment of silence, now that the shrieks of the creatures no longer filled the air. Then all at once the village erupted into an exhausted but nonetheless elated cheer.

Rusl looked about his home and family; while there were many injuries, by some divine miracle, it seemed none had been fatal. As is eyes roamed about he noticed the boy still in his wolf form slinking towards the village exit slowly. He had taken a few more hits before all the monsters were eliminated and it was now quite obvious he was in pain from his newly acquired wounds.

Rusl reached out, though there was a sizable gap between them, intent on stopping and helping the youth who had saved them. Just as he opened his mouth, another paralyzing shriek echoed throughout the village. No, there could not be more of them, could there?! They had barely survived the first onslaught and if another was coming they had no hope that all of them would make it through this one.

His panic calmed some when he saw that instead of a horde of beasts only a lone but strange man stood at the village entrance. However, this strange man emanated an odd power that not only returned Rusl's panic but doubled it as well, he had the feeling that he would rather take on another horde of the beasts. The wolf boy had stopped in his tracks at the stranger's sudden appearance immediately on alert, growling with teeth bared at the intruder. Did he know something they didn't or was he merely getting the same feeling that Rusl had when he laid eyes on this…man? Rusl thought he was a man but is appearance was so strange he could not be sure.

The stranger's overall appearance seemed to be that of a reptile. He wore some armor but Rusl could easily see his body did not fill the protective clothing. From where he stood Ordon's swordsman could swear the man's eyes were glowing a yellowish-orange and seemed to be lacking any pupils. In truth his eyes were the most disconcerting thing about him lacking any warmth or emotion at all. They were the cold eyes of a man who had lost the ability to feel anything long ago.

The man seemed to have abnormally long arms that remained hidden beneath his sleeves, only the tips of his fingers showing. Rusl wondered at such unusual garb, would it not prove to be a hindrance? The man's skin was pallor and his face sunken that stood out with his short cropped hair the color of a blood-orange sunset. Rusl moved closer to the man but kept wary; his appearance may have been comical and not in the least bit frightening, but there was something there. Something that told him the man would not go down easy should he be attacked, and so for now Rusl stayed his weapon.

The man didn't seem to be paying any attention to the villagers though, instead his entire focus was on the wolf who stood menacingly before him. The boy had yet to relax is tense and ready status, in fact he seemed more alert than ever with the hair on his shoulders standing on end, ears turning in every direction, and hackles up bearing every long sharp tooth in his mouth. The growl that emanated from his throat was low but continuous giving warning to the intruder should he move any closer.

The boy had never seen this man before, yet he knew him. This man positively reeked of foul magic, sickeningly similar to how the dark beasts smelled, those foul monsters that had slain far too many of the villagers as well as his own comrades. This man had created those abominations, of that he had doubt. This man's creations were the reason the village of Ordon sought revenge on his people, and had now hunted them to near extinction. Before anyone could say anything the lone figure spoke in an unusually high voice.

"You still live…how astonishing. I would have thought these blundering fools would have finished you off by now. Though it matters not for I fear this is the last time this land shall see you or your kind alive…" Before the man could continue Rusl shouted out from behind the wolf boy.

"Who are you and what do you want with our village?!" The man turned his soulless cold eyes on the warrior looking as if he had just noticed his presence.

His reply was just as empty as his eyes, "I seek nothing more or less than the complete annihilation of your village. I would have succeeded long ago if not for the canine sentries that have protected you."

"What," said a very stunned Rusl?!

"Yes the cruelest of ironies, is it not. You and your people decimated the only things standing between you and your inevitable death." Rusl was far too perplexed trying to wrap his head around the few words the man had spoken.

There were so many questions he wanted to ask but only one slipped past his lips, "Why?" The thin man laughed but it was a hollow laugh, more as if he were going through the motions when in truth he felt nothing.

"I doubt you could understand the complexities of my reasoning, but I will tell you nonetheless so you may have something to ponder in the afterlife. I seek the destruction of this village and others within this province. My father believes me weak and he does not feel that I will be able to rule in his stead one day. So thinking I might learn how to be an effective leader he sent me away to a teacher.

However, when I arrived I found it to be nothing but a joke. The very man my father had sent me to was a spineless fool and his other students all taunted and ridiculed me. None of them could see my true potential, nor comprehend the power I held. One day when I could no longer take their cruel mockery I ran to a desolate alley; unknowing of what more I could do. It was there that I met a man who would become like a god to me. For many weeks he trained me in secret; helping me to unlock my true potential, while I kept up the farce of going to that building they dared call a school.

It all ended one day when that fool of an instructor told me he would be sending me home. According to him I had learned nothing in my time there and it would be best for all if I no longer remained. He explained I would be leaving in the morning and that he had already sent a letter ahead to inform my ignorant father of his decision. In that moment my anger and hatred for that man grew beyond what I knew I was capable of. How dare he say I had learned nothing and try to send me away from my god! I knew far more than his simple mind could comprehend and my god had only begun to teach me his ways.

My anger exploded in that moment and all too soon the man was no more, nor were his students. I was quite upset that I had let my anger take hold of me, but my god was not perturbed only saying that we needed to stop the letter from being delivered. With that we sought out the mail carrier a mere day before he would have reached my village and ended his life as well. Now my god and I were free to work for far longer periods without fear of interruption or discovery. He took over the school keeping the rupees sent by the parents of the students I had eliminated.

My god was generous enough to allow me to keep the rupees my own father sent in his foolhardy belief. For a long time we were able to keep our work a secret from everybody in that pathetic town. From my god I learned amazing things I had never even dreamt could be real let alone possible. It all came to an abrupt end one day when some drunken fool knocked my god in front of a racing carriage. He did not have time to react and the fools who milled about did nothing for him. It was then that the school was discovered, but I managed to slip away unnoticed by the Knights there.

Now I have returned to these woods I once called home so that I may prove to my father just how wrong he was. I will show him that I have the power to rule not only his pathetic village but the whole of Hyrule. As an example to him and the Kingdom I will wipe out every single life in every village within the Ordona Province. When they see that my power clearly surpasses their own, even that do-nothing royal family shall bow before me. Your village was the first of my conquests, though, your yappy little guard dogs were a nuisance your people were kind enough to care of them effectively." The man seemed to smile at this twisting his unnaturally long arms around him in a way that should not be possible for creatures with a spine.

The wolf boy looked ready to leap at the crazed man, but before he could the voice of Mayor Bo broke in, "Zant, is that really you m'boy? It can't be, your father has been so heartbroken when he learned of your death. I can't believe you would do this to him, and the other villages Zant! He only wanted what was best for you as any loving father would."

Rusl took a chance and looked over to see Bo standing a ways back leaning heavily on a stick he must have found. His side still oozed blood and he was incredibly pale; the stick he found while sturdy was clearly not meant for its current purpose as it was bending slightly threatening to break at any moment. Rusl wanted to yell at his injured friend to get back but an earsplitting shriek cut him off.

Whipping his head back around Rusl saw the man, Zant, throwing a tantrum indicative of a two year old. It was quite strange to see since up until now he had displayed little to no emotion, clearly the man was unhinged at some level. As he jumped about the man yelled at the top of his lungs, "You know nothing, NOTHING!" Suddenly he seemed to garner control over himself as he stopped and stared at them with his empty eyes once more. With only a wordless shriek he charged at them somehow turning his hands into sharp duel blades. Before he could take five steps though the wolf boy lunged at him fangs bared.

Rusl had never seen such a fight in his life and he felt certain that had he taken on either opponent he would have lost by now. The two came at each other time and again with moves that defied every law of physics. Zant though seemed to have the edge with three very obvious advantages that Rusl could see.

While the wolf seemed far quicker and more agile than Zant that was only because he had no armor on him. That meant any blow Zant managed to land connected to the boy's body directly. A body that had already been hurt in the earlier fight with Zant's dark beasts. That of course was the second advantage for Zant, he was fresh and ready for battle but the boy was already wore down. The last advantage though seemed to be the most detrimental to the fight. Zant had the power of magic aiding in his fight against a boy who only had teeth and claws. It was terrifying to watch yet Rusl didn't dare intervene as he would be more of a hindrance than an aid in this battle.

The boy panted heavily trying hard to ignore his wounds and aching muscles that screamed at him to stop, for he couldn't stop; not until either he or this Zant were dead. This was the hardest fight he had ever had and never before had he wished so much for the help of his pack. This man…was he even a man anymore? This thing was not a skilled fighter, of that he was sure due to how wildly he swung his blades and how careless he was with his movements. If the situation had been normal and he was nothing more than an average man the boy would have finished him off far sooner, but there was more to this fight than blades and fangs.

The man wore armor which while it was a bit irksome it truly did little for him as it was ill-fitted to his lithe form. The problem came from the corrupted magic he used. Not only did he use it to change his hands into blades but he used it to quicken his speed and strengthen his blows. This kind of magic was not new to the boy though as his people had wielded such magic for generations now.

His magic was not the corrupted kind like this man's, though admittedly it wasn't nearly as powerful either. In his current form the only magic he could use was to increase his strength and speed in the battle, but he had to be cautious for doing that too often could exhaust him quickly. In his other form he had a few more abilities but he lacked the fighting skill of the wolf too. His father had trained him with a sword and he was decent enough, but still his skill laid with his wolf when it came to fighting. It was these skills that had thus far kept him alive in this battle for this Zant had none to speak of. He used his magic and weapons without thought and by doing so he would exhaust himself, though never enough for the wolf to administer the fatal blow.

Now he circled around this demented being searching for an opening to make his move. But before he could find one the man started shooting red and black energy balls at him in a furious and crazed manner. This forced the boy to run, jump, and dodge in all available directions trying to avoid being hit. It was tiring but thankfully short-lived as Zant again wore himself down from the overuse of his magic.

As he paused the boy took a chance and rushed him hoping to end this now before he could regain his breath. Unfortunately his plan did not work out as the demon saw the oncoming attack barely managing to conjure another energy ball that connected with the wolf's broad chest. The power behind it was such he flew backwards landing badly on his front right paw as he collapsed into a heap in the dirt. For a moment he could see nothing as the pain from the magic and his broken leg radiated to his brain overshadowing all other thoughts.

When he next became aware of his surroundings he was at first surprised he wasn't dead even Zant, the incompetent fool that he was, must have known to take advantage of a fallen enemy. Looking up he realized exactly why Zant hadn't taken the opportunity when it presented itself. The man, Rusl, who had but an hour or so earlier tried to kill him was now defending him and going against Zant. From where he lay the boy could easily see Rusl's skill with the blade, it was on par with his father or perhaps even better from what he could tell. Either way he far outclassed the frenzied strikes of Zant, yet he was only barely holding his own.

Zant had clearly regained enough strength to wield his magic again and he took advantage of this by using it to force Rusl back and keep him on the defense. In his mind the boy felt the instinctive pull to get up and protect the man from Ordon, and since it was an instinct that he could not ignore he rose to his feet only to have his front half collapse back to the ground.

He had known his paw had been broken but he had hoped it would at least bear some of his weight. A pathetic whimper escaped his teeth as the pain washed over him anew, continually throbbing within the quickly swelling limb. His mind whirled as he tried to think of what he could do. True he could hobble on three legs but at that point he would only be a target for Zant, unable to move quickly enough to dodge let alone attack. Yet if he took his human form he would be able to move as only his right arm would be broken then, but he would be more vulnerable too. He had no weapon to use against this foul man as a human.

His decision was soon made for him by Zant knocking Rusl's sword from his hand then flinging him back toward the dais where the boy had nearly met his end this morning. Growling out the boy pushed himself forward while letting his other form take over his body. There was no hesitation or misstep from him as he went from four legs to two lunging towards the fallen weapon. In one smooth motion he rolled forward springing up with the sword held tightly in his left hand.

Zant glared at him with those pitiless glowing eyes of his sneering at him as he did so, "You are quite the martyr boy. Continually coming back for more punishment despite the fact you are clearly out matched. Some would go so far as to even call you hero."

The boy only bared his teeth at the thin man refusing to rise to the bait of a meaningless game of insults. After twirling the blade once to get a feel for its weight he struck out at the madman as quickly as he was able. Zant clumsily blocked the blow though before using his magic to send him into an insanely lethal whirling blur. This was not the first time he had used this attack but now the boy was taller and the blades would do more damage if he failed to dodge or block them. As he continually blocked the blows he desperately wished for a shield to help him, not that he'd be able to use it with his now useless appendage. The only reason he could even wield the sword in either hand was because his father had trained him to be able to use both hands when fighting and the lesson had stuck throughout his life. Now neither hand had dominance and he could use one just as well as the other.

However, this advantage was lost with one arm dangling limply at his side and the other quickly tiring from blocking the spinning menace. The vibrations from Zant's repeated blows to his sword were causing his arm to go numb and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. By some divine miracle the man began to slow as his energy left him, having again expelled too much in one attack. Now, was all the boy could think, it had to end now for he could keep this up no longer. However should he attack, Zant may have enough energy left to send an orb at him like he did earlier. Quicker than the blink of an eye he made a decision that would either save them all or doom them. As he moved in to attack the man he focused his own magic into the blade causing it to glow with his own energy. It was a dangerous decision to focus his magic into the weapon as it took a lot from him even when he was in top form. Still if his plan worked it would all be worth it.

As expected Zant formed another ball of his putrid magic to throw at him. As the energy shot towards him the boy swung his blade forward catching the magic at that perfect moment and sending it back to its creator. Zant was too stunned by this move to react in time allowing the ball to catch him full on in the chest. The boy didn't stop there though as he thrust his sword up and under the man's armor. Just as his sword moved through the man's thin body the boy felt a sting on his left shoulder. Looking round he noticed an arrow now piercing through Zant's throat, leaking black blood. Stunned he withdrew his sword and turned around to see a very battered Rusl still holding the bow from which the arrow had been fired.

A gurgling sound brought his attention back on the man that had caused so much hatred and heartache. It was clear the Zant was trying to say something but between the sword wound and the arrow he could not. For a moment he staggered about coughing up that black fluid before falling to the ground limps spread akimbo and eyes staring up towards the endless void of the sky. A final shuddering breath and then nothing more, Zant had breathed his last, and those who had lost their lives to his madness were avenged.

For the first time in what felt like forever the boy could breathe a sigh of relief, for it was over and the village would no longer hunt him. As he stood there for a moment he felt his mind begin to go fuzzy, but he fought it off. The village may understand now, but still he needed to leave quickly. It would not be right for him to stay, and they likely would not want him nearby. Dropping the sword he took a staggering step forward only to collapse next to the still body of Zant.

He wasn't sure just what was happening, but felt death must be very near. To that he welcomed it for it would mean seeing his loved ones again and at least he could tell them that they finally won the fight for Ordon. His muddled mind conjured shapes and noises as he began to detach himself from the world. Just before the darkness closed in one voice penetrated his fading mind.

"Come on boy…yo…stay…with us…name?" With the last of his energy he formed the word on his tongue, though he was never sure if he had had managed to say it loud enough for them to hear his breathy reply of, "Link."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey what do you know an actually decent sized chapter along with a fight scene! Well hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter, where we not only find out who the villain is behind everything, he dies too. At this point there are two chapters left, like I said in the beginning short story. That being said I thought I'd try a bit of bribery since I usually see a high volume of readers for my stories but not too many reviews. I plan on putting up the last two chapters at some point on Sunday. So here's the deal if I get three more reviews for the story before I finish it I will add a little teaser bonus chapter for an upcoming story that I'm working on. Now when I say reviews I mean actual reviews that tell me what you think of the story and not just random gibberish like I sometimes get. Whether you liked it or not I would still like to know and I would still count that as a review. To help you decide whether or not it's worth it I will tell you the story chapter I would post is a post-Skyward Sword story. The story involves babies, betrayal, Zelda, Link, Ghirahim, Groose, and more. If by some miracle I get six more reviews by then I might one up my bribe here. :D

Now to all those who have read the story thus far and are waiting for more, thank you for reading. Special thanks go out to those who have put this on their follow/favorite list: nightshade002, MysticalChaosX, cookymonster94, Dorothy Lee Bones, and Sam the Wise. All of you are awesome, thank you.

Now for my wonderful reviewers since I last updated:

ThePredicate: I know I said it when we were PM'ing but thanks again. Your continual support of my stories is great. Not to mention the fun conversation that has led to some weird but intriguing places.

Sam the Wise: Glad that you're excited for the story. Hopefully I didn't disappoint with this chapter.

Again thanks so much to all those who read any and all of my stories. FYI a new poll is up regarding 'The Offer' which once it is done I should be able to really start turning that one-shot into a full story. Other Polls may come but the first two have been essential to the start of the story.

Until next time, later


	5. Pasts are for Reflection not Living

**Pasts are for Reflection not Living**

Confusion, pain; darkness he felt all of this so acutely he swore is body would explode from the intensity of them. He knew not where he was nor how he got there only that he was there and that he wanted it all to stop. His skin burned yet it felt as if ice were running through his veins causing him to shiver. The movement brought pain to his body from each and every inch of him causing his muscles to tense and increase their discomfort. Nothing made any sense and for whatever reason he seemed unable to hear or see anything around him. The only thing that kept him sane during his time in the darkness was something soft and warm that smelled vaguely familiar. He could not place it but it brought him some measure of comfort in the bleak oblivion of pain filled darkness he had found himself trapped in.

Rusl wearily rubbed his eyes as he tried to keep himself awake for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon. It was the day after the invasion, the day after everything in their world had been turned on its head. The village was still trying to put itself back together after what the rampaging beasts had done. Repairs to homes, gardens, fences, and other areas were being made as quickly as they could by those able to do so. All those who had been injured, which were quite a few of them, had been patched up and depending on the severity were either helping in the restoration or under orders to sit still and let their bodies heal.

Rusl was one of those who was supposed to be sitting still, but he found it annoyingly difficult. He wanted to work, to help; to do something so he wouldn't have to think about all they had learned the previous day. The worst of which was that the wolf people had not in fact been their enemies, but had been trying to save them and were the only reason the village had not been exterminated long ago.

It angered him that they had foolishly jumped to conclusions about the people without taking in all the facts. Though to be fair, on the bodies of their loved ones they had managed to find, there were always claw marks and chunks of flesh missing; as well as a few teeth marks. He knew now what had caused this as he had taken his fair share of swipes from the clawed hands of those dark beasts and Ashei had unfortunately discovered that the tentacles of the monsters were not hair. If you got too close to those strands they actually had acted like a mouth each only sporting a few teeth. When they attacked several would shoot out biting the victim together and looking for all the world like an animal bite. They had been tricked, yes, but that did not make up for the guilt the entire village felt so acutely now.

If they had looked a little bit more into the attacks or if Rusl had been willing to listen to that man, Link's father, then they would not be responsible for the near extinction of an entire race of people. Of course, complete extinction was still a very real possibility, he thought sadly, as he checked on the boy again. They had brought the boy, Link, into his and Uli's home after he had collapsed. At first they had believed his fatigue was merely the result of the two grueling battles and his numerous injuries. His quickly spiking fever and labored breathing had told them otherwise.

When Zant had thrown Rusl that last time the warrior had landed very near the dais they had used to restrain Link. Rusl had landed badly then feeling his leg snap beneath him as white hot pain blinded tore away all reason for a moment. When the warrior had regained his faculties he realized he was lying on something that wasn't the ground. With a great deal of effort he had rolled over to discover his bow. How the weapon ended up here he hadn't a clue, but as they say never look a gift horse in the mouth. He vaguely remembered tossing it aside when the fight with the creatures had broken out, he could only surmise that it had been kicked here during the ensuing struggles. It was then that Rusl cursed slamming a fist to the ground wishing he had prepared more than one arrow the night before. Yet as his eyes roved around the area seeking some way to help in the battle, since he could no longer walk, he saw a miracle from the Goddesses above. His earlier arrow that had missed was lodged into a piece of the wooden structure used to hold the boy, it must have just missed hitting the wolf child. Rusl thanked each of the Goddesses for the near miss for surely if his aim had been true they would have all fallen without Link's help. Determined the man crawled towards the arrow on his belly making all haste. He had pulled free the projectile and quickly notched his weapon, taking careful aim. Then in that last moment when Zant slowed he released the deadly implement praying Farore would guide it with her hand as surely as she had guided it earlier from hitting Link.

Link too had taken advantage of the man's weariness and somehow or another deflected his magical attack back at him. The insane man had been stunned at the blow from his own magic allowing both the arrow and Link's sword to finish him. However, even from the ground where Rusl sat his aim had been good, but he hadn't expected the boy to move in as well. The poison tipped head had just grazed him, but it was enough. Now the poor boy was in a fight for his life against the poison with an already weakened body due to his numerous injuries.

They had managed to tend to all his wounds; sewing a few closed and even setting his arm which was broken in three places, luckily he was unconscious for that terrible ordeal. Rusl had been delegated the job of pouring an antidote down the unconscious boy's throat three times a day since they were both confined to the house. Per Uli, Rusl could not walk without the aid of crutches due to the break and that along with the other wounds he had suffered and that his loving wife had treated meant he was regulated to the couch for most of his day, as Link was lying in their bed.

Carefully maneuvering his crutches Rusl sat down beside the youth taking hold of the draught he had to give him. With luck the antidote would stop the spread of the toxin and give him the chance to fight off the poison's effects. For the most part in his sleep Link was compliant, easily swallowing the medicine on his own; though his nose would scrunch up from the taste.

Setting aside the vial Rusl looked at the poor boy who was now alone in this world. He wasn't sure what would happen once Link awoke, it would be a tense situation of that there was no doubt. Some of the villagers might still hold some hostility towards him, anger and hatred no matter how unfounded are not easily forgotten. Others like his sweet Uli and kind Colin might seek to make him feel comfortable going above and beyond what would be the norm. This had been apparent with their choice of which blanket to give Link while he recovered.

In their kindness they had given him the best blanket they owned, but they had not thought of what that blanket was made of. Link's father had had beautiful white and golden fur that Rusl had managed to turn into a blanket for his dear wife. It was a favorite of theirs and they had in turn given it to Link when the chills from his fever racked his body. Rusl had not learned of this until the next morning and when he pointed it out Uli immediately became distressed over this revelation, and they immediately tried to remove the fur so as to not upset the injured boy.

Luck was not with them though as in his unconscious state Link clung to the fur with an iron grip unwilling to relinquish it. Rusl supposed it must be familiar and comforting to him in his sleep, but he did not want to think about how he would react when he at last awoke. Sighing heavily Rusl stood with the aid of his crutches to head back to the couch. He did not want Uli to catch him lingering too long for she would chastise him for not keeping his leg properly elevated. Slowly he made his way back to the couch where he could do nothing more than wait and hope for Link to awaken.

He was alone, yet he was surrounded. He stood in the middle of his village watching as everyone he knew went about their daily activities. A hunting party returning with several deer, the watchers trading shifts with one group returning and the other heading towards Ordon. Children playing running about and tripping over paws and bare feet alike laughing all the while. His two best friends sitting beneath a tree talking and laughing. And there…there was his mother training some of the younger wolves to fight while his father showed others how to spar with a sword. His sister sat attentively watching her parents and drinking it all him, she always took her training so seriously. His brother too was watching but from a hidden branch within another tree.

Joy filled his heart at seeing them all here again and he called to them shouting and waving his hands as he ran forward to hug them. Yet it seemed no one took notice of him standing there and as he reached his family they continued on as if he wasn't there. Confused and slightly hurt he reached out to touch his sister's shoulder only to have his hand pass cleanly through her as if she were nothing more than the air that filled his lungs. Horror engulfed him as he again tried to touch her and failed. He went to his parents hoping that maybe it would work this time but again they held no more substance than smoke. Unwilling to accept this he went to everyone he could find and tried again and again only to be disappointed with each attempt. Finally he ended up back in the center of the village trying vainly to understand what was going on. As he stood there the laughter and happy chatter seemed to continue to get louder and louder to the point it was nothing more than a shrill cackle. He covered his long pointed ears dropping to his knees and shaking his head trying to block the painful sound. Yet he could not stop it nor could he block out the words that accompanied it only moments later.

"Failure! Disappointment! Murderer! You lead us to our deaths. You killed us and yet you dare to continue to live?!" The voices, for there were many of them screaming at him, continued to berate him for all of his weaknesses.

He scrunched his eyes closed willing it all to stop as tears leaked down his cheeks. "Pl-please make it stop," he cried out to the voices but they didn't stop. Unable to take it he forced open his eyes, he had to find a way to get away from here. To his shock he was no longer in the village but a dark void, yet he was not alone. No he was surrounded by his entire village and this time they could see him, only now he wished they couldn't.

They were the ones shouting at him but they did not look like they had only moments earlier. Now their eyes showed only the whites as if their pupils had rolled to the back of their heads. Their bodies were all in terrible condition with festering wounds and missing limbs all too apparent, some even had arrows sticking out of them. One figure in particular caught his eye.

"Why did you not save me that day my son? You let me die so you could become Alpha and lead our pack to their deaths." It was horrible to see his father speak to him with grayish peeling skin the color of death and the single arrow that went completely through his chest.

"No," he cried closing his eyes from the gruesome sight, but still the image was burned into his brain. As more tears fell all he could do was fall forward to his hands and knees crying out the same words as if they were a sacred mantra that might save him. "No please, stop. Please stop."

At last his arms could hold him no longer and he fell to the ground only to find he was sitting up ramrod straight in a bed. Blearily and with a good amount of confusion he looked about, but he didn't recognize his surroundings at all. Some instinct drove him though, he needed to go needed figure out what had happened. However, as he moved he was made aware of just how painful it was to do so. Looking down at himself he saw that he was bare chested with numerous bandages wrapped around him. His right arm was secured in a stiff splint and hung in a sling to prevent movement. And there covering his lap was…was his father's…

"I'm sorry about that. My son and wife were trying to be kind by giving you a warm blanket, but they didn't think of the implications. We tried to remove it but you wouldn't release your hold on it." Startled Link looked up to see the man who had nearly executed him standing in the doorway on crutches with one leg heavily bandaged.

Growling low he moved back preparing to shift and run far away from this man. "Please, I mean you no harm," he said holding up his hands as well as he could with the crutches. "I would also recommend against shifting your form for the time being. Your arm was broken in three separate areas. We managed to set it but it will need time to heal completely and I'm not certain how much movement you'll have in it once it does. Not to mention I don't think you'll do any of your other injuries any favors."

Rusl tried to say all of this calmly but still the boy did not relax; at least he hadn't tried to runaway he thought wryly. Slowly he moved forward to stand next to the bed as Link eyed him with distrust. "Here you need to drink this. It's the antidote to the poison. We think you're in the clear now but my wife, Uli, has some experience in healing and she said you need to take a draught three times a day for a few more days more just to be safe."

Slowly the boy reached out to take the glass bottle from the man eyeing its contents warily. However, he didn't hesitate to pull the stopper with his teeth and down the medicine in one go. Rusl was surprised by this, thinking he would have had to coax the boy into drinking it. Noticing his confused expression the boy answered solemnly, "If you were to kill me you could have already done so. Besides even if it turned out to be more poison I would welcome death's embrace."

It was hard to hear but not unexpected; Rusl knew if the positions were reversed, if he had been the one to lose everyone he loved and cared about, he too would not feel life was worth living any longer. Cautiously he lowered himself onto the bed, ever mindful of his leg, while his mind tried to think of the right words to say.

"I know it won't ever be enough or make things right or even change what happened, but still I want to apologize to you. We were fools and we let our fear cloud our judgment without even bothering to look closer. In truth there is no way for us to even begin to make amends for the wrongs done to you and your people, but perhaps we can start anew. I can't ask for a clean slate as there are too many memories and feelings of ill will to even attempt that, but I would ask that you give us a second chance. At least stay here until you are healed and let us help you in that way. My wife Uli, she is a good healer, and she said your arm will need a long time to fully mend. She said that until it is better you should not change forms as it might cause it to set incorrectly. I know little of you or your people, but I would guess that you tend to hunt the fauna of the forest as a beast. If that is the case you will be unable to do so in your current condition. So for now we, and I mean the village as a whole, are offering you residency here for as long as you need. If after you are healed and you still wished to stay I believe that would be more than acceptable. You need not decide now just think over what I have said, because at the very least you need to stay and take several more draughts of the antidote before we can be sure the poison is gone from your system."

The boy, Link said nothing and refused to meet the man's gaze only staring at his father's fur stroking it lightly. Sadly Rusl had expected as much and so with a groan he raised himself up. As he hobbled towards the living area of his home he turned one last time to the boy, "Please get some rest, we'll bring you something to eat a bit later. And…and Link thank you. Thank you for protecting my family and this village even when we didn't know it."

Unable to say anymore Rusl continued on his way out of the room not seeing that Link had lifted his head at Rusl's words. He did not remember sharing his name with this man but he must have at some point. Then there was is apology and thanks to think about. Link wished to dismiss them as nothing more than empty words but he had felt the sincerity coming from the man. So now the question was what would he do? He knew even before the man, Rusl, had said anything that he could not take his wolf form until his arm mended. That had always been the hardest part for any wolf, a broken bone meant remaining a human for many of moon and it was always difficult. The instinct and needs of the wolf within them only grew the longer they suppressed it. Sighing in a defeated manner he decided to think on it later as his head was beginning to ache, likely from the toxin still running through his system. So for now he laid back down pulling his father's coat close and letting sleep claim him again.

It was several days later that Link was able to move from the bed on his own, not that he hadn't tried already. He seemed to be growing restless from being cooped up so much, especially with the others coming and going easily. Even Rusl could now walk about the village on his crutches, but Uli informed him that his condition from the toxin was far worse than the others. At one point he had gotten up just needing to move around, for if there was one thing Link hated it was being still for too long. His plan did not work well since he had barely made it beyond the bed before his legs gave out sending him to the floor with a loud thump. Fortunately little Colin had managed to help him get back to the bed since Rusl could not help and nor could the pregnant Uli.

Colin it seemed had taken a great liking to the wolf boy and would sit and chat with him in the bedroom for hours. As far as Rusl and Uli could tell Link said very little during these times but he didn't seem annoyed or put out, he was just quiet but he was good with Colin and amazingly Colin seemed happier having him there. As he regained strength from the poison they found Link had a tendency towards wandering about their small home daily. He even went out to the garden, though Uli would let him go no farther for fear of him collapsing. He would also join the family at the dinner table and much to their surprise he had excellent table manners.

Rusl inadvertently mentioned this to which Link gave a wolfish grin before replying. "Ah, was I to attack the table with a feral savagery devouring everything in sight."

Rusl sputtered at this trying to find an answer that would make up for his foolishness but Link merely shook his head. "It is alright Rusl you have no way of knowing what to expect from me and I imagine the knowledge of how wolves behave leads to many of your ideas. You would not be totally wrong in this either as we do still have some wolfish inclinations. One such example would be that I have never eaten around a table as your family does. My people, like our wolf brethren, eat together each day. During the day we would eat small things to keep us going like fruits and nuts but when evening came everyone who wasn't on guard duty would sit together and share a meal that had been prepared by those who could not leave the village for various reasons. During the meal stories of the day were exchanged and at least one of the legends of our people were told. It was one of my favorite parts of the day."

Rusl looked at the boy as he recounted that small bit about his life and family. It was easy to see the longing and sadness on his face, but he could also detect some happiness that was likely the result of memories flowing through his mind. Rusl wasn't really sure how to respond to the boy though, it didn't feel right to keep apologizing and bringing up the bad aspects but he needed to say something.

Silently he prayed to Nayru for guidance as he spoke, "That sounds like it would be a good way to keep close and it seems to have worked. At least that is something your village and mine shared. It may come as a surprise to you but our little community is quite close as well. I think you'll find them very welcoming." Link simply nodded and they left it at that.

After another three days Uli declared that Link was well enough to walk about the village, but he mustn't overexert himself. If he became tired or dizzy at all he was to return to their home and lie down immediately. Colin nearly jumped out of his skin for his excitement over this prospect and begged to show Link around the hamlet. Neither of his parents saw any problem with this, as Link had proved thus far to be a good influence on their son, and so tugging on the teenager's good arm he lead him out of the house with Uli calling to him to take it slow.

Colin took the wolf boy to every corner of the village talking rapidly the entire time. He told him about the stream where he would help his father dig for worms and how the other children would sometimes let him play there with them. He pointed out each resident's home and explained who they were and what they did for the village. He showed him his father's forge, the fields, equipment, and any other manner of minute details.

Link followed along behind the happy child letting him pull him around, for he didn't have the heart to tell him he already knew every inch of the village and all of its people by sight. His numerous patrols both with his pack members and later by himself had given him an extensive knowledge of the layout, as well as all of the decent hiding spots.

At last Colin drug him up towards the ranch passing the Mayor's house when a voice called out softly, "Colin, where are you going?" Looking up the pair noticed Ilia standing on the porch of her home eyeing them curiously.

"Hiya Ilia, mom finally said Link could walk around the village so I'm showing him everything. I wanted to introduce him to everyone too but they're all real busy and I didn't want to interrupt."

The young woman nodded with a small smile towards the boy. "That's very nice of you Colin. Would you mind if I join you for the rest of your tour?"

Colin's eyes got wide with excitement, "Really you want to come too!"

When Ilia nodded Colin's smile got impossibly larger as he quickly agreed that she could come with them. Soon he was excitedly skipping ahead of the older pair. As they walked after the eager youth Ilia felt extremely self-conscious, she knew she ought to say something but everything sounded either too stupid or just plain sappy in her head. Finally she settled on something general, "How are your injuries?"

The boy shrugged wincing as he did so, having forgotten his broken arm. "They will heal with time."

Ilia frowned that wasn't at all what she meant. "You know you don't have to be so stubborn about it, it's not like anyone would think any less of you if you said you were hurting. Besides unless you tell us something is wrong how can we take care of you?!"

The boy, Uli had said his name was Link, looked a bit startled before mumbling something she didn't quite catch. Though it sounded like, "not your job to take care of me." Sighing she realized they weren't getting anywhere, well her father always said if you got off on the wrong foot take a step back and try again. With that she sped up slightly before flipping around and stopping right in front of him. If he hadn't been startled before he certainly was now as the girl's green eyes blazed with a fiery passion.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot with everything so I want to start again," Ilia's voice was firm and her jaw as set. It was funny that she had just scolded him for being stubborn but it was clear she was just as bullheaded if not more so. Before he had time to think she stuck out her hand for him to shake while speaking, "My name is Ilia and if you'd like I want to be your friend."

It was corny to no end but it was also blunt and to the point, reminding him of his sister. The corner of his mouth twitched up before he accepted her handshake. "My name is Link and I think maybe I'd like to have you for a friend."

They shook hands as Ilia regarded him sternly, "You think _maybe _you'd like to have me for a friend?" She put a lot of emphasis on the word 'maybe'.

Link's grin grew a bit this time as he responded, "Yeah depends on how often you plan on yelling at me."

Ilia looked affronted but before she could regain her composure he pulled his hand back and jogged up towards the ranch where Colin was watching and waiting for them. The girl's face became red as his words sunk in before she too ran the rest of the way intent on getting him back.

This though soon left her as they heard the loud bleating of several goats. Within the goat pen there were several goats running about angrily and smashing their thick skulls into the fence. Fado stood in the midst of all of this trying to calm the goats and quickly sidestepping away when one charged at him. At one point the large man tripped over something they couldn't see, falling to the grass. Colin gasped and immediately tried climbing the gate to help the rancher.

Before he could succeed though he felt someone grab the back of his shirt and pull him off just as one of the goats rammed its head into the gate. If he had continued the boy would have been flattened. Turning slightly, for he was still being held aloft, he saw it was Link who had grabbed him and was holding him.

"Please Link, we have to help Fado the goats…"

"We will," said Link sharply but his tone held no anger only authority. "But you need to stay here where it's safe, those goats are taller than you."

Ilia arrived at that second slightly breathless as she took in the scene, "…but what…the goats?"

Link didn't reply only jumped the fence as easily as if it hadn't been there running up towards the much larger man. Fado scowled as he saw him coming, "You shouldn't be here. Them goats are restless enough but if they get a whiff of you they might all scatter."

Link paid him no mind speaking quickly to the other teen, "I need you to calm one of them down enough for me to speak with it. Do you think you can throw one?"

Fado's eyes widened considerably and all he could managed to get out was, "Huh?"

Sighing as they dodged another goat Link tried again. "I need you to take one of them by the horns and flip it on its side. I would do it but I can't with only one arm."

Fado nodded dumbly now still not sure where this was going but agreeing nonetheless; when the next goat charged at them he easily sent it to the ground.

Link quickly dropped to his knees next to it speaking in a calming voice, "Why is everyone so upset today. What's the matter?" The goat only bleated out more but the wolf boy nodded his head. "So that's the problem. Okay we'll take care of it but you guys need to calm down."

The goat quickly got to its feet as did Link but instead of explaining he headed to the barn motioning Fado to follow. As soon as he picked his jaw up off of the ground Fado did just that, but he seemed to have found his tongue now too. "Why wasn't that goat scared of you? I mean you're a…you're a…"

"Wolf," Link supplied easily pausing at the doorway to the barn. When Fado nodded Link continued, "When it was my turn to help watch the village I found one of the best ways to gather information was from the goats. Seems they hear a lot of gossip and they're sensitive to the happenings in the village. If something bad was close by and we hadn't found it they could tell us the general area, though we did have to bribe them with some of the moss found in the Spirit spring occasionally."

Fado's jaw once again hit the dirt at this revelation but Link didn't give him a chance to comment on it. "Seems you have an intruder in your barn according to that goat. I think it's a snake but I don't know what kind so be on your toes as they're sneaky things."

A serious look came over Fado's expression as they each took a section of the barn and began scouring it. It took nearly forty-five minutes to find the snake but Fado's loud shout made it clear when he had. Link rushed over to the other side to find a large snake coiled in the corner and Fado armed with a shovel. Before either could strike Link tried talking to the creature, it was a Faron Forest crawler. The snake was a vivid green in color and was often known for climbing trees to ambush its prey, it was also fairly venomous, though not nearly as much as a Lanayru Water Glider that could kill a full grown man in five minutes with one bite. Still though it was odd to see this type of snake here as they didn't care for enclosures.

"We're sorry for frightening you but you're scaring the goats here. Why are you in this barn? Wouldn't the trees be more comfortable?" To Fado it seemed as if the snake was only hissing angrily but Link could understand every word.

"Monssstersss in the foressst. Not sssafe for eggsss." Link nodded his understanding since Zant's creations had destroyed good chunks of the forest while trying to destroy both the Ordons and his own people; by extension they would have ruined the homes for many of the woodland creatures.

"I know what monsters you speak of but you no longer need to fear them. They were all destroyed a few days ago, I'm sure you can feel the difference in the air. Besides this area would not be safe for your eggs either as the goats might trample them," said Link trying to speak calmly to the reptile.

"Bite anyone who triesss." Link held up his hand as the snake had taken an aggressive stance towards him.

"No we don't want to hurt them. You must know what I am and that we protect things here, right?"

The soon to be mother snake seemed reluctant as she replied, "Yesss."

"Well then if there were still monsters about I couldn't be here talking with you as I would have to be out hunting them. So you see it really is safe." The snake bobbed its head back and forth for a moment before it answered.

"Fine I will leave but if you lie I will come back and bite you." Link nodded before backing away and pulling Fado with him. The snake may have said it would leave but if she felt threatened she would obviously still bite. It was best to give her plenty of room. Together they watched as the serpent disappeared through a hole in the back wall; breathing a sigh of relief as her tail slipped out of sight.

Once she was gone they returned to the pasture where they began the process of calming the goats with the aid of Ilia and Colin, though Link made Colin stay near him just in case. As they were nearly done Ilia noted how Link's face had gotten distinctly paler and that he seemed more tired than he had been.

"Fado," she called loudly since he was wrestling with one of the goats. "If you're okay now I think we need to get Link back to Rusl and Uli's. It looks like he might have overdone himself."

Fado looked over to the wolf boy just in time to see him collapse causing all three of them to shout out. As they neared the fallen boy they could see a fine sheen of sweat covering his face that was whiter than the snow of Snow Peak.

"Fado we need to get him to Uli, quickly. Can you carry him?" Illia spoke quickly her worry evident in her tone.

"Yeah Ilia I can but someone's gotta stay and mind them goats." After a moment though the rancher shook his head, "Well never mind I'll be quick and their house ain't far," said Fado while carefully picking up the boy trying to be mindful of his still healing injuries.

It was fortunate that Fado was a large man and had a solid mass of muscle from years of working with the Ordon goats; he was easily able to withstand carrying the dead weight of Link in his arms. As they were nearing the Ilia's home a voice broke their panicked silence.

"Yo Fado, what are you doing down from the ranch what's happening, yeah?" Looking up they spotted Ashei coming towards them hold something bundled in cloth.

"We're sorry Ashei," said Ilia quickly, "Link collapsed up at the ranch and Fado was the only one strong enough to carry him back."

Ashei looked over the boy in Fado's arms, thanks to Uli the whole village now knew the wolf boy's name. "Right doesn't surprise me considerin' how small he is, yeah. Well I'll go up and watch the goats until you get back, then we can have lunch, yeah."

Ilia bristled at this ready to argue when Fado interrupted her, "Lunch?"

Ashei had already started up towards the ranch but she clearly heard Fado's one word question. "Yeah, we're having lunch together today. Why else would I have this bundle or did you forget, yeah?"

Fado stumbled over his tongue trying to find an answer but Ashei didn't appear to need it and just kept going up to the ranch. A soft groan brought all of their attention back to the situation at hand. Link seemed to have woken up but his eyes were bleary and he seemed genuinely confused by what was going on.

"Link are you okay," asked Colin who had been worriedly bobbing around the older people.

Link didn't answer though; he didn't even seem to hear the boy. This spurred them on to get him to Uli quickly and nearly running they made it to the little home in record time. Ilia held open the door while Colin led him to his parent's bedroom where he had been staying.

Uli and Rusl who had been sitting together on the couch broke apart quickly at the sudden noise. Both were quite shocked to see Fado carrying in the half-conscious Link, but they didn't remain idle. Rusl got to his feet with his crutches while Uli began hurriedly gathering medicine. Fado left quickly to give the pregnant woman room to work, but not before Ilia made him swear to set Ashei straight on what had happened to Link.

Now both Ilia and Colin sat on the couch, having been sent out of the room by Uli. Their wait was agonizing but thankfully short as the couple appeared in front of them smiling. "Don't worry, he seems to have just tired himself out. He spiked a small fever but it's already going down. He'll be just fine with some rest," said Uli kindly.

Colin looked confused but didn't voice it until Rusl spoke up, "What's on your mind, son."

Biting his lip the youth replied tentatively, "I don't understand why he got tired so easily. The other day when he was fighting those…those things he hardly got tired at all."

Rusl smiled at his son's innocence; he was sure that the youth was developing a bit of hero worship on the wolf boy, and seeing him weak at all conflicted with that idea. Normally Rusl would have kneeled in front of his son but he couldn't so he instead tried to keep his son's gaze.

"Yes Colin, normally he wouldn't tire so easily but he is still recovering. The poison was a great shock to his system and he has several injuries. They have left him significantly weaker than he would normally be, but given time and treatment he will be well again. He is only human, well mostly, so even as strong as he is he must still give into the limitations of his body. Do you understand son?" Colin appeared to think about it a moment before he nodded happily. Balancing carefully Rusl reached out a hand to ruffle the boy's hair making him laugh.

It took very little time for Link to recover and in the days following Colin managed to show Link the clearing just outside of the village and Ordona Spirit Spring that was a small ways into the forest. Slowly as the days passed wounds healed, people recovered, and life went on. Bo had informed Zant's father and fellow mayor of what had taken place. They had come to collect his body and though his father was clearly upset with his loss Bo heard him mutter, "…was always a blasted fool."

Today Link sat on a stump watching the children of the village play in the small clearing just outside the village. Many of the villagers were doing chores and they had asked him to watch the children as they played. Normally Link would have preferred training or some other hard work to help build up what he had lost during his battle with the poison, but none of the village would let him. He wasn't sure if it was because he was a wolf or because of his still broken arm.

So instead he had been relegated to babysitting duty, but then again it wasn't so bad. For the most part the children were well behaved and he'd always liked kids. He had learned since he had been here that almost none of these children had been untouched by Zant's tyranny. Talo, an exuberant and headstrong boy, had lost his younger brother Malo and Uncle Shad to the beasts. Beth, a haughty girl with strong romantic inclinations, had lost her mother Sera. Agitha was another young girl that was obsessed with bugs, her father was an entomologist before coming here. Sadly he too was lost to the raids and so only the girl and her mother Telma remained of their family. Soal was Ashei's younger brother they had lost both of their parents before the invasions, but watching his big sister constantly fighting had done him little favors. Colin, like Soal, hadn't lost any immediate family members but all of these kids had lost something almost as precious, their innocence. They would never be able to live in the fantasy world that everything would be okay; that their parents and a teddy bear could protect them from all evils in the world.

Link was broken out of his thoughts by Talo's loud voice, "Come on Colin, it's not like we're going to hurt anybody with it. Why can't you just bring it to show us?"

Colin mumbled something that despite Link's excellent hearing he could not fully discern, but it sounded like "I can't."

"Jeez what a wimp," said Talo while Soal nodded and just like that Talo pushed Colin to the ground.

That brought Link up, he wouldn't stand to let any of these kids get hurt, even by each other. "Talo," Link said quietly but his voice registering only a hint of his anger.

The boy looked up at him sneering, "What it's not like I have to listen to a mangy wolf like you. Besides Colin is just being selfish and dumb."

Despite the temptation to yell at the youth, or clock him in the head, Link knew full well that would get him nowhere with the boy. "Talo if Colin said he didn't want to do something you need to respect that. You can't shove people just because you don't get your way or you get angry. It's not a bad thing to feel that way but you need a better outlet than to harm others."

"Why not you and the others all attacked those beasts and that Zant guy. How's this any different?" That brought Link up short for a moment, but only a moment.

"We attacked them because they were trying to kill and hurt people. It's not something we wanted to do, but sometimes it becomes necessary when the others won't give you any other option. If Zant had wanted to talk about it things may have ended peacefully, but he was set on killing everyone. That isn't the case here. Colin was not trying to harm you and you were talking it out until you let your anger get the best of you. Now I think the best way for you to cool down is run five laps around this clearing."

Talo looked horrified for a second before his sneer came back. "Like I said I don't have to listen to a mangy wolf like you and you can't make me."

Link could swear a vein in his forehead was pulsing but still he kept his composure. "Well for every minute you stand here I'll add another lap and if you don't complete them by the time we head back to the village I'll inform your parents of everything that happened. Then we'll see what they dole out for you."

The little boy went pale at the thought of his parents learning about his bullying and quickly he scampered off to complete the laps. Soal seemed to decide he didn't want to end up with laps and quietly he crept over to where Agitha was examining a beetle. It was then that Link turned to Colin who was still sitting in the dirt looking morose. Link offered him his hand but the boy didn't take it and instead continued to stare at his knees, seemingly about to cry.

Link then knelt in front of the shy boy, "Colin, are you okay? You weren't hurt were you?" The child shook his blonde head no but was still silent. "What's the matter Colin? Maybe I can help you."

The little boy seemed to have an inner debate as to whether or not to say anything before his need to relieve his inner turmoil overcame his apparent embarrassment over the situation. "Thanks Link, those guys are always teasing me and they never let me play with them. They wanted me to go get my dad's sword and bring it here to show them."

Link sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, he could only imagine the trouble that would have ensued if the hyperactive boy had gotten ahold of such a dangerous weapon. "You still have one more lap to go Talo," he called over his shoulder. Even while talking with Colin he had kept an ear out for the other children.

"Colin, I was watching a bit of what took place between you and Talo and I want to tell you something my father told me." The little boy looked up at him through watery eyes, but at least he was listening. "A man has nothing if he doesn't have his word. Choose carefully the words you speak and speak them with confidence, and never go back on your word. Just now you weren't very confident or sure of yourself when you were speaking to Talo. I could barely hear you, yet I can clearly hear what Beth is saying to Talo now. If you believe something is wrong, you don't want to do something, or even if you do want to do something. Speak up and speak with confidence. If you're firm in your words and beliefs, people will be less likely to challenge you."

Colin bit his lip looking more upset, "B-but Link I'm not con-fine-dent. I'm scared and I want the others to like me." Link smiled at the small boy as he reminded him once again of his little brother.

"That's where the words of my mother come in. Few people are born with natural confidence but the only way to get it is to pretend. Even if you're scared you look them in the eye and say what you need to firmly. It's okay to be scared you just have to be willing to be stronger than your fear. As for them liking you, you can't make people like you. Either they will or they won't, so you just need to be you and try to do better than you did yesterday. If you keep trying for those things to do better and be a bit more confident then eventually you'll begin to like yourself and people will in turn like you. So what do you say, are you willing to work on it?"

Colin looked a bit confused but then he got a resolute look on his face and nodded while standing up and looking Link square in the eyes. "Yeah Link, I'm gonna try and do that. I'll get better every day, just you watch." This made the teenager smile at the youth as he too stood up.

It was nearing sundown now and Link figured it was time to get the children home when Ilia came up. "Hey everyone," she called happily. "We have a surprise tonight but first we need to blindfold Link then lead him into the village. What do you guys say wanna help me?"

Link was surprised by this but before he could protest the children began cheering loudly and pushing him back to sit on the stump. They didn't let him form any coherent words as the blindfold was wrapped and tied tightly over his eyes. It was very disorienting to be without his sight due to his sense of smell. The canine part of him saw smells as different colors so now all he could see were the colors with the hazy outlines his nose showed him. Without warning they pulled him to his feet again, accidently tugging on his injured arm and making him hiss in pain. "Sorry," came a little voice that he thought belonged to Beth as they started pulling and pushing him into the village.

Smoke was the first thing that assaulted his nostrils and for a moment he panicked thinking something was wrong, but Ilia whispered a quiet reassurance in his ear when she felt him tense up. As they continued another smell came to his nose just under the smell of the smoke. It was a warm smell that instantly had his mouth watering and stomach growling, which made the children around him start giggling. Within seconds he was told to sit down and with some assistance he sat on what felt like a blanket. He heard the attempts of quiet conversations, though none of them escaped his long ears. Someone, he thought maybe the Mayor, cleared their throat loudly and within seconds silence settled over the village minus those sounds that came from nature.

At last someone removed the blindfold from his eyes and after a moment of blinking and rubbing them he saw what had caused the curious smells. It seemed Rusl had told the others of how his people used to eat together and they were now attempting to reconstruct what he had lost. There was a large fire that they were all sitting around; Pergie and Hanch were going amongst the villagers, who were already seated, passing out bowls of goat stew and bread with Ordon goat milk butter. He noted many of the families sat in groups and he was the only one on his blanket. Of course, they may have started to accept him but it was still hard for them to trust a wolf. Not that he blamed them it still tore at him, living amongst those who were in part responsible for the death of his loved ones. He forced back those painful thoughts as everyone now had their food and was settled. It was then that Mayor Bo stood to address the gathering.

"Folks it's been about a month now that the demons that had been plaguing our small village were destroyed. We fought well and defended our home and our family, but in truth most of the credit must go to Rusl and our newest friend Link. It was their combined prowess that at last brought everything to an end. None of us escaped unscathed though as the years of battle took its toll on us all and many of our loved ones are now with the Goddesses.

It is shameful that we could not see that those who we once thought were our enemies were in fact our allies. Because of our ignorance many more lives were lost than should have been. However, dwelling on the past will do nothing as we cannot travel through time and we cannot change the wrongs that were done. We can; however, change our future by working on our present. We all have a fair amount of healing and learning to do but together we can accomplish this, and I feel we might be better able to accomplish it by asking our young friend Link to become a part of our village.

Our new friend fought tooth and nail for our lives even as everyone he loved was ripped from him. Because of this I think it is only fitting that he become a member of our family here in Ordon. Now Link, m'boy the reason we sat you there all by your lonesome is because we'd like to make you an official member of Ordon. Before when we've welcomed new people into our village it's been at a luncheon type thing, but Rusl thought you might like it this way. The blanket you sit on is a place of honor here in the village because that quilt dates back to the first people to settle this village. You don't have to accept right away or even tonight, we simply wish you to know the invitation is out there.

Now the one thing we do ask are for some stories from our newcomers. I'm sure you have quite a few that would be interesting to us, but for tonight I thought maybe you could tell us how your people came to be and why they were forced to protect our village. Would you be willing to tell us those stories, lad?"


	6. Beginnings

**Beginnings**

Link sat stunned the mayor's words; they wanted him to become a part of their village, they wanted him to stay? He wasn't sure what to think. On one hand it felt like the ultimate betrayal of his people; living amongst those responsible for their deaths. On the other hand it would make it easier on him to watch over the village if he were a part of it. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, it would be nice to be a part of a community again. He desperately missed the daily interactions he had grown up with and the constant loneliness that had settled on his life filled his heart with a sadness and anger that seemed to eat away at his soul. He didn't want to feel that way, didn't want to fall in that dark pit, but was this really the answer? The Mayor did say that he need not decide tonight though, so he would take time and think about it. For now he would tell them the stories they wished to hear.

"My people were not always able to take the form of a wolf," he began in a quiet voice that still carried to all of those listening. "At one time they were just another village of people that made the forest their home. They were not a large village by any means but they were always a tight knit community. They had a tradition in the village that when a man and woman wished to wed before they could be joined together they must prove they were able to work together as a couple. This was done by the couple building the home they would live in together. They would have to draw the plans and gather the materials to make the home, and though they could ask for advice or specialty help the work had to come from them.

There lived in that village a young couple who were very near the completion of their home and would soon be wed. The only thing their home was missing was its front door. They had worked together to carve a door that would suit them both, but tradition dictated that they could not hang the door until after they were married. Then once they walked together into their home as husband and wife they would put up the door.

It was an old tradition that had various meanings depending on who you asked. Some would say it was symbolic of shutting the door on their old lives, others would say it was meant to tell others that this was their home, their private space, away from the eyes of the community. Whatever the reasoning was the young couple would hang their door after they were wed the next day.

On that day they were simply sitting in the forest a ways from the village with the young man's grandfather. As they were finishing their late meal and the sun was getting ready to sink a crashing could be heard coming from the brush. Immediately all three were on alert and standing as a figure burst through the bushes.

She, for it was most definitely a female, was the most beautifully exotic thing any of them had ever laid eyes on. She wore delicate black clothing that extenuated her figure. Her skirt was long, reaching to the ankles of her bare feet, with a slit clear up to her hip. Her top was so formed to her chest it was difficult to tell whether it was her skin or clothing, but as it reached her arms it billowed out almost into a cape like fashion. Her hair was a flaming reddish orange done up in strange fashion and was said to pulsate as if it were a living thing. The most unusual part of her appearance though were her skin and eyes. Her skin was ice blue as if she had just come from the Snow Peak range, yet it was a warm spring day out, and her eyes were a bright red and yellow. Despite all of these oddities everything about her was alluring, even her voice as she spoke to the three.

She said she was in need of a servant to travel with her and defend her. The boy's grandfather stood firm at the head of their small group speaking to the woman with a voice resonate of age and wisdom. He told her none there would be her servant; they would show her the way out of the woods if she would like, but they could not travel with her. The woman smiled menacingly showing off a fanged grin before she replied. She said that she wasn't asking and she had every intention of getting what she'd come for one way or another. The group started as she held her hands overtop the other, palms facing, while forming a red and black ball of energy. The grandfather attempted to shove the younger ones back, but as the woman released the energy towards them the boy jumped in front of his grandfather. The youth hit the ground hard writhing and screaming in pain. Immediately his fiancée dropped to her knees sobbing as his body contorted and twisted with the sounds of bones snapping. The older man once again stepped forward to defend the young couple against the sorceress, but he too was met with a similar ball of light that had sent his grandson to the ground.

The young woman sat sobbing and shaking as she watched both men writhe in obvious pain. Her fear for them and what was happening to them was soon trumped by terror as the strange woman walked towards them. The woman commented that she was surprised as that had not been at all what she was expecting. The young bride-to-be only then noticed the screaming and gut wrenching snapping of bones had stopped. As she looked down she nearly fainted for where her fiancé had been but a moment earlier lay a large black and silver wolf. Looking towards the elderly man she saw he too now looked like a wolf, only his coat was white and gold.

The exotic woman commented that she would be taking the black wolf with her as he was younger and far stronger. The young woman cried begging her not to, to just change them back and leave them be. She tried reasoning with the woman telling her how the young man and her were in love and were to be married tomorrow. She also told her that the village would be defenseless without the two as her fiancé was the best swordsman in their small community, and how the grandfather taught all those who wished to learn the ways of the sword. Her pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears though as the woman used her magic to put a shackle around the leg of the darker wolf. As she finished her work the sorceress turned her eyes on the young girl for the first time. She spoke no more only letting out a bell like giggle before more red and black magic flew from her encompassing both her and the dark wolf. Within seconds the two disappeared into dark flakes that flew upwards into the sky, leaving the young maiden and the boy's now wolfish grandfather in the clearing.

Years passed in which nothing was ever heard or seen again of the blue woman or the boy she had taken. The girl and the grandfather had solemnly returned to the village, with the people only able to believe their tale because the white wolf spoke as the grandfather had. The village suffered the loss of the boy at first since few were good enough to step into his place. The young maiden was wooed by several of the other young men in the village, but she accepted none of their advances. Her love was out there, she knew it, and one day he would find a way to return to her so she would wait as long as it took. The grandfather still taught the way of the sword as he had before, but he always felt the loss of his true body. He also desperately wished to see his grandson one more time in his life, as the young man was his only surviving relative.

In truth the boy was still very much alive and still a servant of the woman, he had learned her name was Midna. Her realm was in the middle of civil war and she had come seeking a way to tip the balance in her favor. The boy was forced to fight for her and defend her from all those who tried to dethrone her, for she was known as the Twilight Princess. She was one of the most formidable of her kind and with a tethered beast by her side the opposition had been quickly crushed. Time passed and she became the Queen of her Kingdom, but still she did not allow him to return home; keeping him near her as a warning to others. As time passed the boy grew more despondent, longing to see his loved ones again, but sure they had forgotten him by now. He wasn't even sure of how long he had been forced into this life of servitude as time passed very differently here than in his home world.

Midna watched as with each passing day as her wolf boy grew more and more depressed. He barely ate or slept; her magic being the only thing that kept him strong. The pride and fire in his eyes grew dimmer as time waned on, as did her resolve at keeping him. The shackle she had forced on him that day made it impossible for him to speak with anyone else but her, to everyone around him he only sounded as any other canine would. Her curiosity and anger got the better of her one day and so she sought out her wolf who was lying on the very edge of a balcony, so close it would take nary a breeze to push him off. Her anger flared more, how dare he take such chances with his life, and so she berated him. She asked him why he acted the way he did for he had everything. A warm and comfortable home, work to keep him occupied, a soft bed to sleep, the finest foods, and the raw power of his bestial form. Was all of this not enough for him? The wolf boy looked up at her with hollow eyes and told that no it wasn't enough and there was nothing she could ever give him that would be enough.

He told her that the things she listed were nothing but material things and mattered little to him. She had taken him from the only things that had ever truly mattered and the only things he ever wanted. He had never been a man to covet wealth and comforts for he felt he was far richer surrounded by his loved ones and family. She had taken him from his village, people he loved and cared about as if they were family and who relied on him to help sustain them. She had taken him from his grandfather, who would surely die wondering what had ever happened to his grandson. She had taken him from his love, a woman who was steadfast and strong, who deserved to live a happy life with the person she loved. She had taken him from everything and hadn't even given him a chance at goodbye.

Midna became angered, as she asked how those things and worthless humans could amount to more than she had given him. He replied that it was not something he could explain to her; it was something she had to feel to understand. However, he very much doubted that she would ever understand for she cared for no one. In the years he had been forced into this life of servitude he had watched her closely. She was a good ruler, but still she ruled with logic forgoing passion and emotion. There was no compassion for her people when they suffered or fell on hard times. He told her he doubted she was capable of feeling anything for anyone and as such her life would be empty and pitiful.

Midna became even far more enraged, she felt there was nothing she wasn't capable of. In her anger she used her magic to bind his shackle to a chain in the dungeons, imprisoning him. The boy did not complain, only laid there in apathy lost in the sweet memories of his past. However, while his mind was only saddened by this conversation the sorceress' was tortured. Now each day as she looked out she could see her people and now, thanks to the wolf, she saw things her eyes had never before took notice of. The people laughed together, conversed, held each other, shared joys and sorrows; loved. She had been blind to it all this time and some part of her wished to again block out this new sight as she had before, but she could not. Even worse was the yearning she felt to be a part of that world, but she knew not how.

Finally unable to stand it anymore she visited her captive wolf. She decided she would make a deal with him, if he showed her how to interact with her people she would take him back to his so he may visit them. The wolf boy agreed to it quickly thinking he could at least see them one more time in his life, since Midna never promised his freedom. And so he helped her to interact with her people; able to easily guide her as she was the only one who could hear him. It did not take long before a change was seen in both the Queen and her people. She grew to understand and care for them in a way she had never known before. Her heart grew with warmth and gradual understanding of feelings that had long since been neglected. It was then that she realized the true magnitude of all that she had taken the wolf boy from, and her guilt was nearly unbearable.

One day she took her wolf on a walk with her only telling him she wished to take in the scenery. When they were a ways away from her palace she spread her magic over him and before he could yelp in surprise they dissolved into the black particles that had brought them there. When the wolf boy felt himself become solid again he found much to his surprise he was back in the clearing where Midna had stolen him from so long ago. She too stood there and it was only then that he realized he did not have to look nearly so far up to see her. In shock he gazed at his own human body for the first time in years, hands going to feel the contours of his face and chest. The only differences her found were his broader more defined features, for he had long since passed the years of boyhood, and his ears were no longer short rounded but long and pointed.

Midna explained to him that the curse she had put upon him could no longer be completely lifted as it had had years to set in. Because of this she could only alter it slightly so now he would be able to change from a man to a wolf at will, but he would never be fully a wolf or human. Each form would always hold some traits of the other. She explained that she would give him one day to decide what he wanted to do. If he wanted to continue to stay as her servant he only need to return to this clearing by the Twilight hour. If he wished to remain with his village he would be free to do so. However, because of the power of her curse and the amount of time he had spent in her realm he would have a fair amount of residual magic left in him. If he stayed in his village the magic would likely effect his people, who were not accustomed to such things as magic, and change them into wolves too.

The young man was overjoyed and scared as he quickly made it back to his home. He was afraid of what he would find and what his people would think of him. He made good time, remembering the path well, and only hesitated a moment outside the village entrance. The hesitance was quickly shoved away, he did not have time for it. He only wished to know that the people were faring well and that his onetime fiancée had found happiness with someone else. He had no hope of seeing his grandfather, for he was sure that he had passed by now, and he could only hope it had been peacefully.

As he entered his heart soared at the sight of the familiar homes and buildings he remembered so well, with only a few new additions. He noticed that many of the villagers were gathered round something that was causing a great commotion. He inched forward trying to see and not be seen as he did not wish to frighten anyone with his sudden strange appearance. What he saw nearly caused him to faint on the spot. His grandfather looking human once more, with only the pointed ears marking a significant difference, stood in the center of the crowd. All reason left the young man as he pushed through to hug his grandfather. For a moment crowd was quiet and the elderly man stood shocked in the embrace of his long since missing grandson. The quiet did not last long as the gathering erupted in immediate chatter asking a thousand questions that the young man did not hear. Then out of the crowd came the young woman he had loved and once hoped to marry. To him the years had not touched her as she ran forward and kissed him with every ounce of fire and passion in her.

It was too much for the young man as he sank to his knees while tears of joy streamed down his face. He had missed them all so much and now getting to see them again made his heart ache with happiness and sorrow, for he could not stay. He would not inflict his curse upon his people, but still he needed to give them an explanation and so he did. When he finished telling them that he could not stay his fiancée became immediately angry. She had waited years for him and now that he was back she would not lose him again. Even if she became a beast she did not care for they would be together.

To his surprise the other villagers agreed with his love and forbid him to leave again. If they became wolves too so be it, for it would not be the worst thing in the world so long as they could return to human form at will. They could defend themselves better this way and their senses would be enhanced, and so the young man stayed with his people. He never noticed that from the moment he stepped into his village the shackle he had worn as a sign of his slavery vanished. Midna knew he would never return to her and had at last set him free. The couple finally got their wedding, as the young man had been surprised to discover, his wonderful love had cared for it all of these years while waiting for him. He had been sure that it would have been burned down. The young man had become a skilled fighter during his years of slavery, and so he taught and led the others to protect and hunt for the village.

In time all of the villagers did indeed become wolves and as such many things changed. From that time onward any wolf that was born with either a white and gold coat or a black and silver automatically became alpha of the pack. The coloring was rare and it was believe that these were the incarnations of the first two wolves, be it the wise grandfather or the brave young man."

Link paused to drink some water before starting on the next story, which was thankfully shorter than the first. Luckily the Ordonians were too caught up from the first story to ask questions as of yet. With a deep breath he began the tale of how his people became the guardians of Ordon.

"Many generations passed since the first wolves of our village. In time we called ourselves the Ran, which in the old tongue meant shield wolf because we were the shield of the village of Ordon. The reason for this was because of one young man from Ordon and a girl from our people. They had met by accident one day when she had slipped and hurt her paw while playing amongst the slippery rocks.

The attraction was instantaneous between the two, but the boy's father would not condone such a match. He did not trust the wolf people and his son was one of the few capable of protecting their newly established village. The girl's family did not mind them seeing each other but forbid she bring him to the village unless they were married, for the wolf people's home had been kept a secret for many years as many had tried to destroy our people. The young lovers continued to see each other in secret for many months until one day they were caught by the boy's father.

The man became enraged and kept his son under lock and key within the village while threatening the girl with death should she come near them again. Both young lovers were upset by this and the girl ran home to her parents crying. For days the families of both the young people saw their children grow despondent until the girl's parents could take it no longer. They went to the young man's father to try and reason with him, for no parent wants to see their child heart broken.

The man was the head of the village and a very stubborn person. He loved his son and wanted him to be happy, but he felt the wolf people were dangerous and in recent months the village had been attacked by bandits frequently putting him on edge. The custom of the wolf people was such that his son would go to live in her village and so the father would not get to see his son as often to know if he was safe and the village would suffer the loss of a capable warrior. It was then that the girl's parents came up with a solution that would forever change the lives of their people.

If the man allowed the young couple to wed the wolf people would pledge themselves to the protection of Ordon as long as it had need. A contract was formed between the parents that until the Headman of Ordon abolished it the Ran would do everything in their power to protect the village. Since our people have always had magic it was a binding seal that became our drive in generations to come. For you see the Headman so liked the idea of not having to make his people pick up weapons he never abolished the contract. Whenever the son would visit his father he would try to talk him into abolishing the contract but the Headman never would.

Then one day a large group of bandits attacked the village as the young man was heading home to his wife. He died in the raid as well as his young wife, who had been on protection detail. The Headman was so distraught and angry at the wolf people he hid the contract thinking he would make them pay by forever binding them to the village. If none knew of the contract but him then no future generation could end it either. And so since then my people have been bound to protect this village at all costs."

As Link finished the last tale it seemed even the breeze dared not blow lest the solemnness be broken. A thousand questions danced on the tips of the villagers' tongues, but none could find the words to voice them. Eventually everyone shuffled off to their homes too stunned to do more.

Days passed and though Link never formally accepted Bo's invitation he began to build himself a home just outside of the village in a large tree. He built the home as he had been taught by his father working with nature rather than against it. Several of the villagers helped him and over time he became an integral part of their lives. Stories were shared and backgrounds learned about all those in the community. Slowly he felt his heart filling once again with the love and warmth of a community. He still, and probably always would, felt the pang of his loss but with time it became easier to bear.

Link had just returned from patrolling the outer edges of the woods around the village, bringing back a large buck for all to share, when Bo met him. After handing off the meat to Pergie, who was talented at preserving the venison for the winter months, Bo led him on a walk around the pond.

"Link m'boy, you've settled well into life here and you're a great help to us," started Bo a little awkwardly.

"It's my pleasure Mayor, since you were all kind enough to take me in and let me stay here so near you. I would have had to stay close anyway but having a home to go to makes it that much easier," replied Link truthfully.

"Please Link call me Bo and that was what I wanted to talk to you about today. You see since the night when you told us those stories I have been quite upset. To think one of my ancestors set it up so your people would be forced to look after us was quite disturbing. Since then I have been searching my home for that contract you spoke of as all of my ancestors have lived in the same home. It took a long while, but at last I located it." With that the large man pulled out a yellowed piece of aged parchment, unrolling it carefully.

Link's eyes took it in so fast his pupils appeared to be blurs. It was indeed the contract that had bound his people to Ordon, but it looked like there was fresh ink at the bottom. Bo explained as Link attempted to peer more closely at it.

"I read through the contract and learned how to end that curse on you. As of this morning you are no longer bound to us and may do as you please," said Bo with a large goofy grin on his face while the boy stood there stunned. It was during this time Rusl came up to the pair.

"Ah Bo I'm guessing you just informed Link of his new found freedom, am I right?" Rusl said this with a grin that was just as goofy as Bo's pulling at his lips.

"Yes Rusl," said Bo chortling still, "now would you like to add yours?"

Rusl nodded before looking the young wolf in the eyes as he spoke. "Link, I know you are now free to choose what you want to do and where you are to go. However, I would ask that if you choose to stay you would become my apprentice as a blacksmith and help train others how to fight. Your skills are great and we could all benefit from your tutelage. It also didn't escape us what you said about the color of your people's coats making them alphas, which means you were to be the leader of your pack after your father. We can't offer you the place of Headman here, as that's Bo's job and he'd be useless for anything else," Rusl smiled at his slight jab while Bo only chortled. "But if you should choose to stay we would like to offer you the chance to be the leader in all outer excursions. It would be up to you to lead parties out into the woods whether it is for hunting or defense. We would also like you to tell us how we should treat the pelts we have of your people. We don't know your customs are when it comes to the dead but whatever they may be we would like to honor them."

Link took this all in with the last part absorbing first. "I've already honored them and they would want you to use their furs," he spoke through numb lips. "It was always our duty to protect; we took it seriously, many of us were happy to do so, and so they would be happy to continue it in death. As for staying in the village; I've been thinking about that since the night Bo asked me if I wanted to become a part of your community. It's a lot to consider, especially as I'm no longer bound by the contract. There are many places beyond the borders of the forest I would like to see, but I need to belong to a community to have that stable connection. So I guess what I'm saying is yes, if you want me to stay I will."

Both of the older men beamed at this as Rusl clapped the youth on the back while Bo nearly crushed him in a bear hug. As Link struggled to breathe Rusl smiled at him responding to his last statement. "Don't worry son, we won't tie you down here in the village. The Kingdom of Hyrule is vast, far more so than our little village or even the forest we live in. And far greater still is the world itself with its many races and people. You should look upon it with your own eyes. As a village we send a yearly gift to the Royal Family; maybe one day you could go in my stead, though you would need a strong horse to take you there. As I hear it a new young filly was just born to one of our more rambunctious mares, and she's wild as the wind itself. Your skills with animals may allow you to tame her heart, and in time make the journey together."

The youth's eyes went wide at this prospect and he hugged both men tightly. It was odd to think that Link had come into this village with the expectation that his life would end. What he never expected was that when his old life ended a new one would begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alright folks the last two chapters are up. All of you were so wonderful and not only did you meet my expectations on reviews you doubled it so I decided to give you more in the bonus chapter after this. However before we get to that I have a few things I need to say or type in this case. First and foremost thank you so much to those who have read this story. It's great to know so many out there keep coming back to it.

Now to those who have put this or any of my other stories on their follow/favorite list I am truly grateful that you would put this on there, thank you. The shout outs for 'Beasts of Ordon' are as follows: NoxTheShadowWolf, Slvr0107, Wildgirl404, leomonta, ThePredicate, and Whatstoknow. You're all awesome and dedicated, thank you.

Now for the reviews, which are what lead to the bonus chapter.

Wildgirl404: Thank you I plan on continuing writing. I'm glad you think so highly of this story and believe it deserves more credit. Wow my head might explode from all those compliments, thank you. Yes I have a habit of slightly depressing plot lines, but they make for such beautiful endings.

ThePredicate: Well as I'm sure you know by now nope that wasn't where the arrow went. The village was all standing behind Rusl, but I hope you liked how I did work it all in. Thank you battle scenes are hard so I go with a less is more theory on them, or at least I try to.

Guest: Thank you I'm glad you liked it and so now you have the rest of the story.

Guest: Thanks for the review but as I've said in other stories and my profile page I'm not a revenge writer. Truthfully it's a never ending cycle that just gets worse.

Guest: Nope Link isn't a slave. I gave hints of a curse type bit throughout the story and now in these last two chapters I explained why. And sorry it's a bit cliché as I do tend to go with slightly happier endings.

Guest: I'm sorry you feel that way but as I've said before Link couldn't leave the village to die or harm them thanks to the contract binding him. Yes it's not completely realistic that he could let it all go. After all that's what the human race is good at you hurt me so now I have to hurt you only worse and so on and so forth. You'd think at some point we'd realize that it never gets us anywhere, but alas we have yet to learn that.

Well that's about it folks enjoy the bonus chapter I put in and let me know what you thought of this short story. Later

* * *

><p>Slight update folks TwiliWolf13 wanted to do a drawing for this story and they have accomplished it. It's on their deviantArt account under the following link: <strong>twilitwolf13. deviantart art Image-487431607** (just remove the spaces and and the http part in front)

TwiliWolf13 thank you so much for your support and the awesome drawing.

To all those who reviewed after the story was done, thank you. Reviews are the lifeblood to writers, even those that I don't agree with still help perspective.


	7. Bonus Sneak Peek!

**A/N:** Okay guys here's your bonus for being such fabulous readers and reviewing for this story. Below I have included two chapters from a story I'm working on that I currently call 'His Choice'. Now before you read them I want you to bear in mind a few things. First this is still a work in progress and I have not edited yet so there are mistakes and things may change from when I put this up to whenever I actually get this finished. Second I know at a few points I switched from first person writing to third person writing, mainly due to the fact I was working on 'Three Weeks' at the same time, and since both have many of the same characters well…let's just say I have my editing work cut out for me. Third I put in a few line breaks to make it easier reading for you guys but they're probably not where they ought to be. Anybody who read 'Zelda's Link' originally knows I forget about the Enter key quite often so I usually have to break it up in editing.

Alright last tidbit then you can get to reading. The chapters I chose for this are the first chapter, one that would probably be around the fourth chapter, and a small excerpt from around the seventh or so (not guaranteeing chapter numbers here I'm guessing at it). The first just sets us up and gets the ball rolling while the second and the excerpt hint at the some of the plot to this story. So that's about it let me know what you think of these little additions and I'll see all of you when my next story is finished. I don't know which it will be since I work on several at a time depending on where my train of thought has landed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>For Her<span>**

Just to see her smile he would do anything she wanted him to. He lived for her and if she would ask he would die for her. For her he had traveled to lands unknown, slayed anything that threatened to do her harm, and endured countless hardships and physical pain. It did not matter that she said she had used him for that had been the Goddess Hylia not his beloved, his own personal goddess.

Even though the Goddess and his best friend were one in the same, he thought but wasn't quite sure how that worked, he would've let her use him every second of every day for the rest of their lives if that's what made her happy. She was his closest friend and he believed he was hers. They had both been together since the age of five and seen each other through the best and the worst times in their lives. It was for her that he had travelled to the Surface that had previously only existed in fairy tales and myths. It was for her that he battled fierce enemies each more terrifying and deadly than the one before becoming stronger with each new foe. It was for her that he had almost given his life on many occasions and for her that he would not allow his life to slip away, for she needed him.

It was for her that he had, though this was the hardest task, sought out and sang with a flying whale and three dragons, one being incredibly pompous and annoying, demanding proof that he was the Chosen Hero repeatedly! He was fairly sure that the dragon liked to dangle the prize just out of reach and enjoyed, for some sick twisted reason that only she could understand, making one jump through pointless hoops to get it. Similar to dangling a piece of fish in front of a Remlit demanding it prove it's a Remlit before it received the morsel, it was just so wrong. Really it wasn't like _that _many Heroes would have come knocking on her door. Especially since humans hadn't been seen on the Surface in how long?! Then one shows up with one of _Her Scales_ around their necks, nor could just anyone wield the blade on his back, and not to mention he had completed those ever loving trials that there were not enough foul adjectives available in the Sky vocabulary to describe. But he should focus on what he was doing now because it was for her that he was facing his toughest challenge to date. This was the reason for all the evil that had plagued the land and the reason that she, his dearest companion and friend, had sealed herself away for a millennia. The Demon King himself Demise.

* * *

><p><strong><span>More than Friends?<span>**

The magnificence of the Ancient Cistern had been beyond words. Zelda had thanked Link repeatedly for showing it to her and though they hadn't come up with any ideas for the Triforce it was more than worth the trip. Link had talked her into swimming in the warm waters and had shown off a bit more with the Water Dragon's Scale, to Zelda's chagrin. She had half-heartedly rebuked him for showing off but really she couldn't even pretend to be stern, it was too nice to see him act so childish after how serious he had been lately. The only odd thing was that Link made her swear on Hylia's or rather my own life to **never** go into the basement or beyond the first room. When she had asked him why, he replied vaguely, "The purest light hides the vilest darkness." She wasn't sure what he meant, even with the knowledge of a Goddess, but his somber expression and the shudder that seemed to run down the entire length of his spine was enough to tell her she'd be better off not knowing. They were on their way back to the Sealed Temple to check on the Triforce one more time before heading home since it was getting late.

Zelda wasn't sure if it was Link or her that always managed to attract trouble, though, it was quite possibly both of them, because as they walked into the small meadow just outside the back entrance of the temple they were rapidly surrounded by several bokoblins and a moblin. Zelda was terrified since she had no way to defend herself and I she'd never had a whole lot of dealings with the creatures. On her journey she had employed a few different tactics for getting around by either sneaking around the creatures, running away since they were slower, or using the harp to transport her ahead by use of light magic though this one took more out of her. Except for the one time she had miscalculated near the earth temple, those tactics had worked every time. Unfortunately the creatures had already spotted us, Zelda didn't have the harp with her now so she wasn't able to summon her magic without it, and she was tired from the day of swimming and trekking so she doubted she could out run them. Just as Zelda began to think that they were dead Link whispered in her ear, "Stay here," and for a moment she forget their dire situation as his warm breath tickled her ear. The moment was gone quickly though as Link stepped forward and drew his blade from his back. Zelda wanted to scream at him to come back, that there are too many to fight alone, she didn't want to see him hurt. Her voice was caught in her throat however, and she could do nothing but stand there dumbly as her best friend engaged these demons in battle. Zelda was astonished with how quickly the fight was over, though, and for many long moments she stood there unmoving dumbstruck by what she had just seen.

Before today she had never gotten to witness Link in a real fight; she'd only seen him spare in the training hall a few times with practice dummies and Commander Eagus. It was both the most sensual and most horrifying thing she had ever seen. For one watching her long time best friend being surrounded by the vile creatures each armed and then watching as said creatures fell at his blade their blood gushing from their fatal wounds was completely stomach churning. She'd seen the images of war through Hylia's or rather her ancient memories but in a way it still seemed like that was someone else seeing those moments not Zelda. Hylia or Zelda, ugh well both of them, loved her people but as a Goddess she was incapable of human emotion so the sight of so many fallen had not affected her like it would a human. When Zelda/Hylia had regained her memories the lack of emotion attached with the memories made it easier to witness so they were just pictures nothing more. It didn't seem like real people in those images, even if one looked very much like a certain blonde Hero she knew a little too well. Now seeing actual carnage with someone Zelda cared about in the midst of the fight, it began to sink in how very real this had all been for Link. Each step he too for the quest **she **set into motion was a step towards what could have been his death. She had witnessed his scars and injuries after his final battle but at the time she had been too worried to give more thought to it.

But even though the site before here was ghastly she couldn't help but see the beauty in it. The way Link moved was like the most perfectly choreographed dance but though lacking in tempo. His lithe body moved in and out of the many beasts ducking and weaving always just missing connecting with the sharp rusted edge of a weapon. Only once did this strange dance seem to falter. Link had put his sword through one Bokobiln and turned for another, but the dying Bokobiln used the last of its strength to put its cleaver into Link's arm. Link barely flinched and didn't slow just spun around, with a speed that could make lightning envious, and removed the offending appendage from the monster.

Once they were all dispatched Link knelt down in the blood soaked grass catching his breath and cleaning his sword in the green carpeting of the woods. He seemed to be shaking and kept clenching his hands. She started to approach him but before she could take two steps Link's tone of voice as well as his words stopped her cold. "Just stay there for a minute, please Zelda." His words, though few, carried an almost blood chilling edge in their tone and his voice was low and cracked at certain points. How had he even known she was approaching, with his back to her? Regardless of how Zelda stopped in her tracks looking for whatever danger he still sensed but she could discern nothing but Link. After a full five minutes he stood from his crouched position and walked over to her stopping just a bit farther away then was normal. He had blood on his face and tunic but that wasn't the most disturbing part. His eyes were unnerving, cold, and hard like stones, yet unlike gems there seemed to be no shimmer to them almost lifeless. Some part of her wanted to run from that look; for it was the look of a predator a beast. Then the reality of what had just transpired hit her propelling her legs to run to him holding him as close as she could while trembling and bawling her eyes out; she didn't even notice she was getting blood all over her.

Link held her tightly making soft shushing sounds as he tried to bring her some comfort. Zelda wasn't sure why she was crying they were safe now but just being that close to what would have been her death, if not for Link, it was just too much to contain now. Zelda knew she was being silly and that Link's wound needed tended to but for the life of her she just couldn't pull herself together. As if the skies mirrored her actions the heavens released a sudden torrent on us disguising the tears and washing away the blood stains from the grass. Even after Link told her they needed to get out of the rain Zelda still found herself incapable of moving even a Kikwi step; thereby necessitating Link to pick her up and carry her to the temple. Zelda wasn't coherent enough to know how he managed to get them up that cliff and inside but managed it he did. He sat her near the tree of life to rest and regain her senses, while he built a small fire. Once the fire was going strong Link started pulling off his weapons and tunic laying them out to dry. He did however, go to a bowl left behind from one of his many trips that had water collected in it from the rain and used it to finish washing out the blood the rain hadn't. When he was finished he walked over to her handing her a blanket while saying, "Zelda you can use this to cover up but you need to get out of those wet clothes or you'll get sick."

Zelda was a bit stunned and embarrassed at the thought but then she saw the wisdom of his words and began changing while he obligingly turned his back. When the Goddess incarnate turned around he had a blanket around himself as well and was trying to bandage his arm. It took her a minute to realize she should be helping him, but by Nayru he was handsome and just thinking of the fluidity with which he could move had her mind wondering to all the wrong places. Zelda hung her clothes up on the branches of the tree and went over to help him tying the blanket around herself just under her arms as she went.

"Let me do that for you," she said while gently taking his arm. Carefully she began wrapping the bandages around the wound tying it tightly to stem the flow when she finished. Once done she looked up happy to see the warmth had finally returned to those endless blue eyes of his. When their eyes connected Zelda began to feel a knot building in her stomach so I quickly look down back towards his arm. "Thank you," is all I get but still his voice chases shivers of joy through my body. What is the matter with me? Why is my body behaving like this around Link of all people? We've known each other since we were five so he's more like a brother to me, right? I'm not sure why I am reacting this way and so I try to distract myself even though a part of me wants to explore this feeling. "Why didn't you let me approach you, after… after you um…? My voice trails off unable to find the words to finish my thoughts though part of the blame is I don't know how to broach this subject another is I just noticed how pretty his hair is plastered all over his head.

He's silent for so long I don't think he is going to answer but he does in a tight voice. "It is hard to stop once I start." I am baffled by his terse explanation and ask him to explain what he means. Sighing deeply he rubbed his eyes before looking up at me with a pained expression. "I hate killing anything including the Bokobilns even if it is necessary at times. However, once I engage in the battle my instincts take over and I am very liable to attack anything that moves. I almost killed a pair of Mogmas once when they popped up at me suddenly after a battle. I have been trying to ease that instinct but it is difficult since it is the reason I am alive now. Even though I'd finished them all I could still feel the adrenaline and the need to be on alert. I was afraid I would hurt you if you came to me before I had a handle on myself." I am a little bit mortified by his confession. My lazy best friend, who wouldn't even stand up for himself, no matter how verbally and physically abusive people were towards him. My friend who had always been there to comfort me and help anyone, had to make sure he wouldn't hurt me?! I just couldn't process that. I knew what he was capable of I'd just witnessed it but it was just so wrong and I felt a fresh wave of guilt for what I'd turned him into. "I… I…I'm sorry Zelda, I sho-shouldn't hav-e said anything. You probably think I'm a-a monster."

He stammered that out with what sounded like tears in his voice and started to pull away. I don't know what possessed me but instead of letting go I stretched up and kissed him. It was a soft kiss and I meant it to be brief but suddenly I felt a jolt run through me, and I more or less threw myself at him holding him to me tightly. Regrettably Link was now a lot stronger than I was and he managed to pry me off of him. "Zelda?" Link queried me and in just that one word I could hear every question it raised. I put a finger to his lips, though it really wasn't necessary, before I began. "Link you are not a monster in any form of the word. You fought a war almost single handedly. You risked everything and gave up so much to save not only me but you also saved every creature on the Surface and in the Sky, not to mention the lands of both. Then there's the fact that while you were on this epic journey you helped at least half the population of Skyloft, if the rumors are true. I am also positive there are great deeds you've done that I haven't heard of and likely won't unless you suddenly become more verbose. **You are not a monster**. You are my brave, selfless; chivalrous Hero. There was no way you could have come back without a few scars both mental and physical." As I say this I trace along one of the scars marring his chest. "Like your physical wounds the mental ones will heal they just may take a bit longer." At this point I find myself kissing his scars. "You know Link, I never got to say thank you for all that you did for me; not only on your quest but earlier today too. You showed me something exquisite and you saved my life."

I now find my hands running up and down his back that like his chest has numerous scars that I can feel beneath my exploring fingertips. But before I can explore more, Link grabs my hands in his and secures them away from their wanderings. "Zelda, stop I don't need any type of thank you. Just getting to see your smile was more than thanks enough. I swear I just wanted you to be safe you were all I thought about. As selfish as it makes me I didn't think about anyone else until it was all over. And I promise you I'd do it all again in every lifetime for eternity just for you, because well, because iloveyouzelda." I didn't catch that last part he said it so quickly and quietly. "What was that last part?" I know what it sounded like but I'm not sure. Link took a deep breath and closed his eyes like he is steeling his nerve before answering me. "I love you, Zelda. I don't know if you feel the same way but I've wanted to tell you but I just couldn't seem to find the right moment." I stood there for a second shocked by this revelation and by the fact Link admitted it. Link was the undefeated champion when it came to bottling up his feelings and keeping what he was thinking or feeling quiet. You only saw what he wanted you to, which was usually a big goofy smile so this, this was new. I didn't know what to say or do so I did the first thing that came into my brain, I really don't recommend doing that by the way, I started kissing Link again only more passionately. It was like some rabid animal had taken control of me yet I couldn't find a part of me that disagreed with its actions. I actually managed to knock Link down with my forceful advances. "Zelda?!"

He somehow got out while I was occupying his sweet lips. "Please Link, I want this I want you. Please, for me?" I was really playing dirty here since I knew he'd never say no to me. My hands started roaming across his very toned body again, well at least something good came of the quest I sent him on. "Zelda," Link moaned my name and I could hear it in his voice, he was close to giving in. "Just…just promise me this isn't a reaction to what happened earlier or some way to 'thank' me for what I did. You deserve your first time to be because you really love that person and it is something you really want. I couldn't live with myself if you regretted this come morning." My answer was to remove the blankets from around both of us causing Link to yelp and blush. Link was a complete gentleman that night, he asked me twice more if I was sure this is what I wanted and both times I assured him without words. I wish I knew what had come over me that night but I really don't know and the only explanation I have would be that it was a combination of the shock of the ambush, my raging teenage hormones, and the fact Link was undeniably the most handsome man I'd ever seen. I didn't come back to my senses until the first rays of light were poking through the trees and as my senses came back they brought shame and guilt along for the ride.

The rain had stopped sometime in the night and our small fire had burnt itself out so it was a bit cold in the temple. I couldn't remember why I was so cold or why I had slept in the temple in the first place. As I stood up I suddenly became aware of just how very naked I am?! As I hurried to retrieve my clothes I noticed I was a bit sore and then I looked down at my naked body and saw the small amount of blood that is inevitable and last night came flooding back to me. The woods, Faron, the temple, the fight, Link, and then we had…they did… What was I thinking?! I'd just ruined my friendship with Link because I couldn't control myself! I couldn't believe I'd acted like such a… such a… Well I didn't have an adjective bad enough for what I'd done. Yes I know it takes two to tango and all that but I had pressed for it and now I was doing the one thing Link had practically begged me not to, I was regretting our night together. Link had asked me repeatedly and I know he would have stopped in a second if I'd said to and I also know he'd do anything I ask.

Stupid idiot why couldn't you control your own hormones you are the Goddess reborn for Hylia's sake. I turned toward Link and saw him still asleep thankfully; at least he wasn't seeing my breakdown right about now. I had to get dressed and think this through. How was I going to tell him I'd used him, again! He'd confessed his love for me, but in truth I thought of him as just a good friend maybe a brother but never as a lover. I was cursing myself left and right. Link had done everything for me; all our lives I need only ask and he'd go to the edge of the Sky for me. Then the one time he'd asked something of me not even something big and I couldn't do it for him. Why couldn't I have just kept my legs crossed? I had to tell him but I had to think of how to do that without incinerating whatever will be left of our friendship after this. I had just finished dressing when I heard a noise. Praying it wasn't what I thought it was I peeked from behind the tree and of course luck would not be on my side. Link was up and I had no time to think of the right words. This was going to be painful for both of us. Link instantly started looking for me when he noticed I was no longer asleep by him. Sighing and wishing to put this off for as long as possible I called out to him, "Don't worry, Link. I'm just getting dressed. You…you should do the same." My voice was shaking as I continued hiding behind the tree for as long as I felt I could get away with pretending to wait for him. Finally I came out and saw him sitting on the ground packing away anything he had gotten out during our unexpected stay. "Ze-Zelda, I-I-I just wanted to sa…" Link started before I cut him off.

"I'm sorry Link. I'm sorry but I don't know what came over me last night and why I wanted to do that with you. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush from the fight or something and I know you asked me not to if it was but I didn't know it was and… I'm just so sorry it was the worst mistake I've ever made. Do you think we can just forget the whole thing happened and go back like we were before? I mean I know you said you loved me but the love I feel for you is that of a friend or a brother. But Link I don't want to lose our friendship and I don't want to lie either. So please, can we just forget it happened?" I was almost pleading with him by the end as I scanned his face for any clues as to what he was feeling. However, Link's face was that perfect mask again, damn it now I know he'll hide whatever he is really feeling. For a moment when I had been talking I had thought I saw some kind of emotion flicker across his face, but it was gone before I could identify it. We were just standing there neither of us saying a word; finally unable to take the silence I turned around so I didn't have to face him. I could feel the tears prickling in the corners of my eyes, Link would hate me now and our friendship was as good as destroyed; I was now facing the room where the Master Sword slept. My tears were just about to fall when I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Link speak in a low husky voice almost as if he too were holding back tears. "Zelda, there is nothing you could ever say or do that would stop me from being your friend. I made you a promise when we were seven to be forever friends and I've never broken a promise. I would rather have you in my life as a friend than to not have you at all. So if you want to be just friends then that is what we'll be." I smiled at his sweet words and the reminder of our promise. It was right after the first time we'd met Groose, which, hadn't gone well and we'd made a pinky promise to each other that day. I feel a strange dampness on my cheeks and the tears I didn't know were falling from my eyes race tracks down my face. At least now they are somewhat happy tears knowing I won't lose my best friend. I close my eyes and wipe away the tears and as I open them and see the Master Sword an idea strikes me. "Link, didn't you say that before the Triforce pieces were in a strange realm?"

"Yeah," he replies with a bit of question in his voice. "It was similar to the 'Silent Realms' only lacking the guardians." I can almost hear a slight shudder in his speech at the last word and I wonder what happened but then again now is not the time to ask. "That must have been a part of the 'Sacred Realm' and if we house the Triforce there with the Master Sword as protection it should be safe." I turn to face Link smiling broadly. "Not just anyone can pull that sword and we can always add more protection later. What do you think Link? Will that work to keep the Triforce safe?" Link smiles softly and nods his head. "I'll have to prepare to do it though and build up my energy since this will take a bit more than I'm used to using. I think we'll have to wait a week so I can properly prepare. Are you okay with waiting for just a bit longer?" Link nods again, apparently today is not going to be one of his loquacious days. "Alright then we can head back to Skyloft I have everything there I need to do this. Are you ready to head back, Link?" He surprises me by shaking his head no this time but then he actually gives me a verbal answer. "No Zelda, there are a few things I need to take care of down here. I'll come back up later." I'm a bit puzzled by this since he didn't mention anything earlier but then again we were a bit distracted. At that thought I feel my face heating up and I quickly agree and turn away before he can see my blush. To further cover up my embarrassment I ask him if he can bring back some of the fruit from the trees since Henya really likes cooking with it. He nods his head; I'm kind of amazed I know this even with my back turned but then again I know Link better than I know myself. I then head to the bird statue outside pulling out my own sail cloth I tell Link I'll see him later and then I'm rising up back to the clouds.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Excerpt<span>**

_My Dearest Zelda,_

_I am so sorry you must find out this way since I would rather tell you face to face, but I don't believe I could find the words to do so if I tried. By now you will have found that I am gone and have taken our child with me. I never had any intention on signing the adoption paper work. I am sorry for what I have put you through and all the pain I have caused you, not only recently but over the years. I know it wasn't easy for you to be friends with someone like me. Though I know you must regret our friendship and everything that came with it, I do not now nor will I ever regret it. Being your friend meant more to me than anything else in this world and I would have done anything for you and the sake of our friendship. To me our friendship and you reminded me of everything I loved about our world, everything that was good in it. It was flying and soaring above the clouds and you were the sun shining on me brilliant and blinding, but warm and comforting at the same time and always there for me. I am going to try and address every question that may be plaguing your mind so I leave you with no questions and only those memories you choose to keep, if any._

_Please know that the night we spent together was the best night of my life. I know you only wish to forget that night, but I cannot. For in truth I loved you then and I love you still, even as I am writing this goodbye letter. The only dark spot in that memory for me is in knowing that it was not what you wanted and for that I cannot apologize enough. You deserved your first time to be with someone truly worthwhile and special, not some Octorok like me. The other reason I could never look back on that night with any form of malice is that it has given me a beautiful child to know and love, and even though at the time I am writing this I have not met him/her I know that I already love that baby with all my heart. This is the reason I have chosen not to sign the adoption paper work, for I could never put my child through the pain I went through. I know all too well what it is like not to be wanted. _

_By this time I will have already asked you if you are sure you do not want to be in our child's life and if you're reading this then I guess we already know what your answer was. This pains me since you said you were not ready to be a mother. I believe you would be, and if you ever chose to be again, a great mother. Please know that I did not jump into this decision unprepared, since the moment I found out I was to be a father I have been readying for this day. You see the moment you told me you were pregnant I knew my life, plans, and ambitions on Skyloft were over. Though in truth I realized some years ago they would never truly be realized because of what I am. Though my old life may have ended on that day; my new life was soon to begin with our child and a new life with new chances on the Surface. I have found a suitable home for us mainly due to the Gorons who have helped me immensely in my preparations and coached me through my panic. I have also asked for the help and advice of many of the citizens in Skyloft in order to know what will be coming and to learn many different trades and techniques that I think I will need to know because once the baby is born I will not be able to return for help. I swear on my life that I will take good care of our child and raise him/her to be better than me and hopefully be as good, kind, and generous as you are. I promise I will do everything in my power to protect our child and provide him or her with a warm and loving home._

_By now you're probably wondering why I didn't tell you any of this before, why I knew my old life was over, and why I had to leave. I don't really want to delve into this part but I promised your father I would give you a full explanation so I am going to give it. Which reminds me please thank him for me for the years of kindness he showed me. I know it was difficult for him to have someone like me around especially since you and I were close. Hopefully I will have the chance to do so on my own but I may not be able to, and even if I do I could never thank him and the others enough for taking me in and showing me a better life. When you told me you were pregnant I knew instantly I wanted to raise our child. _

_However, when you mentioned it all being a mistake and that you wanted to give our baby up for adoption so we might forget and go on with our lives I lost my voice and could not speak. I know you said we weren't ready to be parents and rather that is true or not I don't know. I did know that nothing would ever be the same and we would not be able to go back to how things were. The reason I knew this is because of an old contract I made with your father, Headmaster Gaepora, when he graciously allowed me to join the academy. It basically stated that as long as I brought no dishonor or shame upon the academy I would be allowed certain privileges. The privileges included free room and board, free education, free meals, and the chance to become a knight for Skyloft. This was all to be provided until I came of age. _

_If I succeeded in finishing school before I turned eighteen then I would become a knight and not have to pay. If I had not become a knight by that time then I would only be allowed to stay so long as I could pay my way and still maintain decorum. It took a few years before I realized I would never be allowed to become a Knight of Skyloft. I also realized that this was for the best since no one would want someone like me protecting them. Still I continued my education so that one day I might be able to find some work with the skills I had learned. After the Headmaster took you away to find out what was wrong I knew my time was limited so I went to the waterfall to think up a plan; by sunrise I knew what I had to do and just hoped I could succeed. When the Headmaster caught up to me as I came in that morning we discussed my punishment and it was the best I could hope for and also the reason I was not able to explain this in person. _

_I was to be banished from the island but I managed to convince the Headmaster with a slight trade in punishments to postpone my banishment until the day after our child was born. Another reason that I did not tell you of this earlier was that I did not wish to worry you since you had enough to deal with, so I asked that he not mention my punishments to you until afterwards. He agreed as long as I did provide an explanation and as long as I stayed clear of you and no longer was in your presence alone. I wanted to help you through the pregnancy I really did but if I broke any of the rules I would be banished immediately. This is why I have been avoiding you during the time you needed me most and I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you Zelda. _

_Lastly I just wanted to say thank you Zelda. Thank you for being my friend as long as you did when it really would have been better for you if you had just ignored me as everyone else did. I have never done anything to deserve having such a wonderful friend as you. Even though I know you wish to forget everything that happened, please know I never will. I can understand why you would wish to and I hope you can forget if that is what will truly make you happy and bring out your smile that is brighter than a thousand suns. After you read this I expect you will destroy it as the last reminder of me and our child. That is okay for like I said you should be happy. I know you no longer wish to be my friend but as I told you in the Sealed Temple you will always be my forever friend and nothing will ever change that._

_Your Forever Friend,_

_Link_

_P.S I have left a gift for you if you should ever wish to remember our friendship. If that is not your wish and instead you choose to destroy my gift along with my letter I will understand._

They both finished reading the letter and just sat there too stunned to say anything. Ghirahim was the first to find his voice. "Why does he do that throughout the letter?" I looked at him questioningly before asking, "Do what?" "He is constantly self-defecating and talks of not having deserved your friendship and of being less than everyone else, but he is the Goddess's Chosen Hero so explain to me why would he act like he isn't worthy?"


End file.
